Ever, Ever After
by PrincessMelody1297
Summary: Nina and Fabian's life is a crazy and bumpy road. Will they survive? Will their family? Rated T for sexual wording.
1. Ever, Ever After

**Ever, Ever After**

Nina and Fabian and their friends had a party and Amber told everyone that Nina could sing. Everyone pressured her to sing. She smiled and grabbed the mic. Ever, Ever After by Carrie Underwood played. Nina sang. She wore a knee length dress that had a yellow top and a green skirt. She wore black heeled sandals. Her hair was curled and two pieces were pinned back and she had a yellow headband in it.

_Ever, Ever After  
Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

Ever, Ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever, Ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you  
Nina spun and smiled. Everyone was shocked and Nina pulled Fabian on stage and held his hand and sang. _  
Ever, Ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever, Ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after  
No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through  
To Ever, Ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever, Ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your Ever, Ever After  
(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)  
Oh, forever, ever after_

Everyone clapped and Nina and Fabian stared into each other's eyes and then they leaned in and kissed. Their moment was a truly Ever, Ever After moment and nothing could break it apart. They loved each other. Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter had their Ever, Ever After.


	2. The Wedding and Honeymoon

Ever, Ever After

**When I do NTCBW (Nina to camera before wedding) or any of the other members of the story that just means that there is a camera man videotaping this. Enjoy. BTW, Nina speaks in a British voice in this.**

**Chapter 2: The Fairytale Wedding and Honeymoon.**

Nina and the girls came out the car and walked into the holding area. Nina went to change into her dress. It was a Cinderella's wedding dress look-alike. Nina took her clothes off and changed into her dress. She twirled and then she got her hair done.

NTCBW: Okay, so me and the girls show up to everything looking like a fairytale. I'm shocked and about to cry when Amber and the girls rush me to the room. My dress is beautiful. Amber also told me that she got me a great gift for when I walk down the aisle and the reception. This is going to be so much fun.

FTCBW: All right. I arrived to the area and was shocked. Amber really set up this wedding nicely. I can't believe that Nina is getting married to me.

After Nina was dressed and ready it started to rain. Everyone was shocked. Nina can't walk in rain. The dress and hair would be ruined. Nina started to cry.

ATCBW: No one told me that it would rain now. I thought that it would rain later. Now I'm mad.

The girls calmed Nina and then 2 hours later, Amber reapplied Nina's makeup and the rain stopped. Jerome came in and gasped.

Jerome: Sis, you look beautiful. Ready?

Jerome held out his arm and Nina took it and smiled. The girls went out before them. When they were ready, Jerome walked Nina down the aisle and she saw their dad and Poppy in the row. She smiled and waved. Then she looked at Fabian and their eyes were locked. She smiled and Fabian grinned. Jerome kissed Nina's cheek and whispered.

Jerome: I hope you will be happy.

Nina: I will.

Jerome stood next to Alfie and Mr. Clarke came over and smiled and stood next to his daughter, who held Fabian's hand.

Pastor: Welcome. Who gives this woman to be with this man?

John (Nina's dad): I do.

Nina and Fabian smiled.

Pastor: Thank you.

Nina's dad went to sit down. Then Fabian and Nina faced each other and the pastor started.

Pastor: Welcome all as we celebrate the joining of this man and this woman, Fabian Jack Rutter and Nina Elisa Clarke. If anyone objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace.

No one stood up to say anything and Fabian and Nina smiled. People saw that they truly loved each other. The pastor continued.

Pastor: Amazing. Well, this wedding is to celebrate the love of these two people. Nina, you may start your vows.

Nina: Fabian, ever since I met you my life has been full of happiness. When no one wanted to be my friend you came up and started it. My life has been nothing but a fairytale. I love you so much.

Pastor: Fabian.

Fabian: Nina, when I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman in all of my life. I never knew that I could meet someone as sweet and nice and adorable as you. I thank your parents who raised you and you for loving me.

Tears arrived in Nina's eyes. She smiled and tears appeared in Fabian's eyes.

Pastor: If that is all, may we have the rings please?

Poppy came up and passed the ring pillow to the pastor. Fabian was the first to take one.

Pastor: Fabian, repeat after me, I- Fabian Jack Rutter.

Fabian: I, Fabian Jack Rutter.

Pastor: Promise to love, honor and cherish Nina Elisa Martin.

Fabian: Promise to love, honor and cherish Nina Elisa Martin.

Pastor: Until the day I die.

Fabian: Until the day I die.

Fabian placed the ring on Nina's finger and then Nina took the other ring.

Pastor: I, Nina Elisa Martin.

Nina: I, Nina's Elisa Martin.

Pastor: Promise with all of my heart to love, honor and cherish Fabian Jack Rutter.

Nina: Promise with all of my heart to love, honor and cherish Fabian Jack Rutter.

Pastor: Until the day I die.

Nina: Until the day I die.

Nina placed the ring on Fabian's finger and smiled. The pastor smiled as well.

Pastor: Well, that is all. Fabian, you may kiss your bride.

Fabian leaned in and kissed Nina. She held onto his neck and he held onto her waist. Everyone erupted into cheers and claps and Amber wiped her tears away

ATCAW: Okay so I'm like not trying to cry. Because my best American friend just got married and- excuse me.

(**Amber breaks down in front of the camera**)

After the kiss, Fabian picked up Nina and carried her down the aisle. He put her down so that she could change. She changed into a halter top with a long skirt. She turned and saw the garter with purple bow. It had a note from Amber. _**–For Fabian to take off with his teeth. 3 Amber-**_ Nina shivered and put the garter on. Then she left with Fabian. They walked to the reception. Everyone clapped and cheered. Fabian and Nina smiled. The dancing started and Nina held onto Fabian and then a chair was placed in the middle. Fabian panicked and went pale. Nina sat in the chair and lifted her dress so the garter showed up and then Fabian pulled it down halfway. Then he grabbed it with his teeth. Everyone oohed and clapped.

NTCDR: Okay, so after the wedding Fabian and I are at the reception and then Eddie places a chair in the middle. I look at Fabian and he freaks out and I calm him but I'm scared myself. This is something that we didn't practice. I'm so nervous.

Then Fabian got it off and then Nina laughed and he smiled. Then he flung it. Alfie was the one to catch it. Nina and Fabian laughed. Then Nina got up and another song came on. It was from Nina's favorite movie Anastasia. It was called At the beginning.

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Live is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

Fabian twirled Nina and she laughed. Everyone danced along and then they stopped to watch. Fabian picked up Nina and then they pressed foreheads.

Fabian: I love that twinkle in your eyes.

Nina: I love you. Period.

Fabian: I love you too.

Then they kissed. They put so much bliss into their kiss. Then they had to cut the cake. Nina put her hand on the knife and Fabian put his hand on top of her's. After everyone ate, it was time for the father-daughter dance. John came up and Fabian left and John danced with his oldest daughter.

John: You look beautiful darling.

Nina: Thank you daddy. Are you okay with me marrying Fabian?

John: Of course. He loves you just like the way I loved your mother.

John twirled Nina then brought her back in.

Nina: I miss her.

John: I do too. I bet she's watching you right now.

Nina: Do you think so?

John: I know so.

When John twirled Nina, she landed into Jerome's arms. Fabian was dancing with his 7-year old sister, Ella. Then everyone got into a circle and Emerald Instrumental Irish/Celtic music came on. Everyone kicked their feet and then pushed Nina and Fabian into the middle. Fabian and Nina linked arms and smiled and danced so funny moving their feet and jumping and twirling. Around 10:00 pm, everyone started to leave. Before they did, Fabian made a speech. He quieted everyone down and grabbed the mic.

Fabian: Excuse me. Thank you all for coming and making this a great event for Nina and me. It was the best. This is the greatest day of my life because I get to have it with the love of my life. Thanks for coming.

Soon everyone left. Fabian gave the movers the address for the stuff and then he and Nina went to their house. Fabian got out the car and opened the door to the house and then he opened Nina's side and picked her up. She held on and smiled. She stared into his eyes. He carried her to their bedroom. Nina went to change out of her dress. She changed into a white thin strap tank top and blue shorts. She got into bed with Fabian. They looked at each other and Fabian leaned in and kissed her. She leaned in more and Fabian pulled her in more to the point where both of their bodies were pressed against each other. Fabian's fingers slipped off Nina's strap and caressed her arms. Nina's fingers ran through Fabian's hair. Fabian kissed Nina's shoulder and then her neck. Nina moaned and Fabian smiled and rubbed her thighs and took her tank top off and unclipped her bra. While they kissed, Fabian rubbed his hands up and down Nina's back. She tore off his shirt and felt his abs. Fabian laid Nina on the bed and she moved her hands to his chest. He smiled. Nina pulled from the kiss.

Nina: I really love you so much.

Fabian: I do too.

Nina: Come into me. I want you so bad.

Fabian: Really? Are you ready?

Nina: Yes. Yes. Come in. 7 me. (Friends reference)

Fabian: Okay.

Nina could feel Fabian go in her. She gasped in breaths and yelped and groaned.

Fabian: Say my name.

Nina: Fabian.

Fabian: Say it again.

Nina: (Whispers then screams) Fabian, Fabian, FABIAN!

Fabian: That's it.

Nina moaned and Fabian kissed her again. She deepened the kiss and held him close. He went in further and she gasped and a tear fell and she said his name then Fabian stopped for a breath. Nina and Fabian pressed foreheads and Nina whispered.

Nina: (Whispers) I love you so much.

Fabian: I know. I love you more.

Nina: Round 2.

Fabian: What?

Nina: More.

Fabian smiled and leaned in and kissed Nina. He traveled down her body and kissed her legs. She purred and he looked at her.

Nina: Don't stop.

Fabian continued and crawled over her and stared into her eyes and smiled. He tucked stray hairs behind her ear and Nina felt a good shiver. Then Fabian moved down and kissed her breasts. Nina smiled and then he traveled back up and kissed her lips. She kissed back. Then they lay next to each other and went to sleep. The next morning, light streamed in from the double glass doors through the curtains. Nina woke up and looked around. She smiled and looked around her elegant bedroom. It had a wooden floor and cream walls and glass double doors with a balcony. She laid her head back and looked at Fabian who was asleep on his back with his head toward her. Obviously, he was tired from last night. She smiled as she remembered last night and smirked. She saw the scar that ran from his left shoulder to the middle of his back. She remembered that time Rufus kidnapped her and the others tried to save her. Fabian threw himself before her.

_Flashback: 20 years ago_

_Rufus dragged Nina to the warehouse and tied her to a chair. When he left, Alfie came up and cut her bonds. She smiled and then the others came up. But Rufus came in._

_Rufus: I expected that you would come. _

_Rufus pulled out a knife and grabbed Nina. Nina was thinking. She only saw Jerome, Alfie, Mara, Eddie, Amber and Patricia. Where was Fabian?_

_She looked over and thought she saw a glint of brown hair. Soon she was rolling away from Rufus's grip. She looked and saw Fabian and Rufus fighting. Fabian was trying to wrestle the knife out of Rufus's hands. He pulled it out and threw it. He punched Rufus and then got off him. He thought he knocked Rufus out. Nina ran over and hugged him. But Rufus got up and threw the knife toward Nina's back. Fabian saw it and jumped in front of Nina. The knife cut Fabian from his shoulder to his back. The gash was long. Everyone was lucky that the cops came. They reported that Fabian was hurt. Fabian had to stay in the hospital for 3 weeks because Rufus cut a nerve that helps you move your right arm. Nina visited Fabian every day. When he was better, she celebrated.  
End of Flashback_

Nina touched the scar and Fabian groaned. He turned and smiled. Nina smiled back.

Nina: Sorry.

Fabian: It's fine.

Nina moved into Fabian's arms. He sighed and kissed her head.

Fabian: How do you feel?

Nina: I'm fine.

They remembered last night and blushed.

Fabian: I have a surprise for you.

Nina: What?

Fabian: We are going to a place that you would love to go. Check your phone.

Nina looked over and grabbed her phone and opened up a message from Fabian. It said **We are going to Monte Carlo. Love your handsome husband, Fabian.** Nina looked at Fabian in disbelief.

Nina: No way. Monte Carlo. I've always wanted to go.

Fabian: I've heard. So get packed and ready and we'll go to the airport. Our plane leaves at 12:00. It's 9:00.

Nina: (Excited) let's get ready.

Nina got up and put her robe on and looked through her closet. Fabian couldn't help but smile. Nina found a dress in a pink bag from Amber. Fabian got up to get ready. Nina read the note. _Hey Neens! I hope you like this dress. I saw it while shopping and it screamed your name. Send me honeymoon pictures. Call me soon. –Amber_. Nina took a shower in her bathroom and opened the bag. Nina gasped. There was a long sky blue dress. She took a shower and dried her hair and put on her dress and twirled in front of the mirror. Then she put on her necklace and smiled. She straightened her hair and put it into a bun. She heard Fabian knock. She opened her door and Fabian gasped. She blushed. He wore a white top with blue jeans and a brown belt with black casual shoes.

Fabian: You look beautiful. It matches your eyes.

Nina: Thank you. You look handsome. Ready?

Fabian: Yup. Bags packed?

Nina: Yep. Let's go.

Nina came out and took her bag and she and Fabian left. In the car, Nina called Amber.

**Amber: Hello?**

**Nina: Hi Ambs! Thank you for the stuff. **

**Amber: No problem. I'm glad you like it. So, did you and Fabian "tie the knot"?**

Nina looked over at Fabian and turned toward the window and whispered.

**Nina: Amber! I am not going to discuss something as private as that to you.**

**Amber: Neens, we tell each other everything otherwise we wouldn't have trust. I thought we were friends.**

**Nina: We are. **

**Amber: Then tell me. Come on.**

**Nina: (Sighs) Fine. We did. We tied the knot.**

Nina held the phone away from her ear so Amber could scream. It was pretty loud so Fabian could hear it. When Amber was done, Nina said in a British voice.

**Nina: Ambs. Me and Fabian are nearing the airport and I have to hang up. I'll call you when we get to our destination.**

**Amber: Bye.**

Nina closed her phone and Fabian turned on the radio. Nina looked through her Ipod for a song. She found Who Says by Selena Gomez. She transferred it to the radio and it came on. When it went off, Nina and Fabian got out the car and grabbed their bags and went in. It was 11:54. They got their tickets and went to the terminal. They boarded the plane and Fabian put their stuff in the cabinet above and sat next to his wife. She was reading a 2012 magazine about Monte Carlo. She looked over and saw that Fabian was clutching the seat holders.

Nina: What's wrong?

Fabian: I'm scared.

Nina: You? Scared of planes? Who are you and where is my handsome fearless husband?

Fabian: (Laughs) how did you stay calm?

Nina: I thought about happy thoughts in my mind. Then when the plane was in the air, I relaxed.

Fabian felt the plane move and shudder and he whimpered. Nina placed her hand over his.

Nina: Breathe. Just breathe.

Fabian breathed in and out and thought happy thoughts. He thought about love. He thought about happiness. He thought of his future. He thought of Nina. Her hair and her eyes and her laugh. From Nina's eyes she smiled as Fabian's face calmed down. When the plane was in the air, he opened his eyes and blinked and released his hold. Nina removed her glasses.

Nina: Better?

Fabian: Yeah. What are you reading?

Nina: All about Monte Carlo. Oh the sites are most beautiful. There's the famous Monte Carlo castle.

Soon, it was nighttime and Nina laid her head on Fabian's shoulder. He took his pillow and gave it to her and laid her head on it. Nina smiled. Soon, Fabian fell asleep. In the morning, he woke up and saw that Nina was on the computer. It was with Jerome. She looked over.

Nina: Did I wake you?

Fabian: No. Hi Jerome.

Jerome: Rutter.

Nina: Jerome. We just talked about this. I'm married now. You have to address Fabian by his first name.

Jerome: Come on. You can't be serious.

Nina: My face looks like it.

Jerome: Fine. How are you Fabian?

Fabian: Great. We're on our way to Monte Carlo.

Jerome: Monte Carlo?

Nina: We're kinda on our honeymoon.

Jerome: I have to go. Mara is waiting for me. Bye sis.

Nina: Bye.

Jerome clicked off and Nina heard the announcement.

Stewardess: Pardon me passengers, we will be landing soon. Please turn off all devices and prepare for the landing. Thank you for flying Southwest for all of your flying needs and welcome to Monte Carlo.

The plane landed and Fabian handed Nina her bag and they came out of the airport and Fabian went to get their rental car and hotel tickets. Nina sat and listened to music. Fabian came up in a red car and Nina grabbed her bags and laughed. She put her bags in the back and got in the front.

Nina: So where are we staying?

Fabian drove away and answered.

Fabian: Some place called Hotel Del a Carlo.

Nina: I read of that place. It's so beautiful and it has many great reviews.

Fabian laughed and soon they arrived at the hotel. The valet came and Fabian and Nina got out and went inside and checked in. They got the honeymoon suite. They walked in and Nina jumped on Fabian. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held onto her's. They stared into each other's eyes.

Nina: This is so amazing. I love you.

Fabian: What do you say that we retreat to the bedroom?

Nina: I'd like that.

Fabian carried Nina to the bedroom and put her on the biggest bed ever. He kissed her and she kissed back. They started the extravaganza again and Nina closed her eyes and moaned as he kissed her neck and lips. She unbuttoned his shirt and he started untying her dress strap. But then Nina's phone rang. It wouldn't stop. So she broke away from the kiss and grabbed her phone and didn't bother to look at the caller I.D.

**Nina: (Annoyed) What? **

**Poppy: Rude. I just wanted to call my sister but I seemed to have rung the wrong number.**

**Nina: Poppy. I'm sorry. You just called at the wrong time. Look, I'll have to call you later when I'm not busy.**

**Poppy: TMI! Bye Nina.**

**Nina: Bye Pop.**

Nina hung up and turned to Fabian.

Nina: Now where were we?

Fabian: Here.

Fabian kissed Nina with more passion that she laid back on the bed with Fabian on top of her. She didn't mind. Fabian untied Nina's dress strap and slipped it off til she was just in her bra and underwear. Nin shivered and Fabian kissed her. Nina moaned and Fabian licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance. Nina granted him the access and he let his tongue explore her mouth. Nina explored his and both felt on each other. Nina could only whisper Fabian's name.

Nina: Fabian, oh Fabian, Fabian, Fabian, Fabes.

Fabian: Someone's happy.

Nina: I am.

Fabian kissed her with more passion that she couldn't resist but moan. She felt Fabian go into her further with more passionate kisses. Then Fabian sevened her again and made Nina moan with love. Fabian kissed her that she poured into the kiss and never let go. Soon, they stopped around 4:00. They went to a restaurant and ordered 2 slices of pizza.

Fabian: So how are you enjoying our honeymoon?

Nina: It's great.

Fabian led Nina to a place where you ride horses on a trail. They got changed. Nina changed into a blue top and white tight rider pants with black flat heeled boots that went over her pants. She put her hair into a ponytail and put her rider helmet on. Fabian wore a red shirt and black pants and his shoes and his helmet.

Fabian: You look beautiful.

Nina blushed and they got on their horses and walked out. But Fabian felt uneasy on her horse. As soon as he and Nina got out to the field the horse went crazy and tried to buck Fabian off. He tried to hold on and fell off. Nina laughed and charged over. Fabian sat up and a guy came over.

Chase: Are you okay?

Fabian: Yeah. Chase? Chase Donahews?

Chase: Fabian Rutter? God, I haven't seen you since private school.

Fabian: I know.

Fabian shook hands with his long lost friend.

Fabian: How's Mitta?

Chase: She's great. Who's the girl behind? Is she your girlfriend?

Nina got off the horse and went over to Chase and Fabian and held out her hand. Chase shook it.

Nina: Hello, I'm Nina Rutter.

Chase: I'm Chase. You're his sister?

Nina: Wife. We got married 2 days ago.

Chase: You're married to this guy? (Points to Fabian) Him?

Nina: Yes.

Chase: All I can say, Fabian, is that you picked a good one.

Soon Nina got out her camera and asked Chase if he would take a picture of her and Fabian. Chase took a few pics and had to leave. Nina and Fabian went to change and left. A few days later, Fabian got tickets to a ball. He asked Nina if she wanted to go and she agreed happily. She looked through her wardrobe and found a gold colored dress with a long skirt and straps to tie around her neck and her silver heels. She was going to wear her sparkly silver jacket. She put her hair in a cute bun ponytail. She put her dress on and her heels and smiled. She walked out and Fabian gasped.

Fabian: Ready?

Nina: Yep.

They left out and arrived at the place. It was big and beautiful. Fabian and Nina went to dance. He spun her and she held onto his neck as he held tightly on her waist and stared into her eyes. Nina smiled and then fireworks showed up. Nina gasped. Fabian twirled her. A few days after that night, Nina and Fabian went to a private lake house and Fabian just wore black swimming trunks. Nina came out in a yellow 2 piece. Her hair was blowing in the wind and to Fabian she looked like a goddess. She walked into the water and closed his mouth.

Nina: You could catch worms with your mouth open.

Fabian closed his mouth and chased Nina. She ran in deeper and slipped. He caught her and held her close. She chuckled and leaned in. The couple's lips met in the middle. 5 kisses later, they were making out in the water, holding each other tight. Then Fabian broke the kiss and splashed Nina with water. She gasped and splashed him back. She got him with a big wave.

Fabian: Oh you're in for it Rutter.

Nina: Try and catch me underwater.

Fabian: You're on.

Nina smiled and held her nose and dived. Fabian just dived in. Nina released her nose and could breathe. She smiled and waved at Fabian. He waved back and then Nina swam away from him and he tried to grab for her. Soon, they surfaced and climbed onto a rock. Fabian lied back and Nina smiled and moved her hair back.

Nina: Someone's tired.

Fabian: Hmm. That's not what you said in bed.

Nina slapped his arm jokingly. Fabian laughed and then he put his goggles on and climbed up the rock and said.

Fabian: Watch me jump!

Nina: I am! Wait for my signal! Ready… Set… Go!

Fabian jumped and dived into the water and it hit Nina. She laughed and moved hair from her face. Fabian surfaced and said.

Fabian: Your turn.

Nina: Fine.

Nina climbed up and breathed in and jumped up and pulled her legs straight and her hands straight and dived in head first. Fabian dived in and smiled. Nina moved like a mermaid and blew him a kiss. He caught it and blew one back to her. She smiled and then they surfaced and relaxed in the cabin house. At night, they went out to look at the stars. They lied on a blanket on the grass and looked at the stars. Nina had her head on Fabian chest and he had his arm around her. Then she sighed and Fabian noticed her face.

Fabian: Why the face?

Nina: I miss everyone.

Fabian: Well, we'll see them. If we come back early you know Amber will kill us.

Nina: True. I love spending time with you Fabian.

Fabian: I do too.

Nina smiled and then Fabian and Nina got up and went to bed. The next day, back at the hotel, Nina was looking at a mirror. She looked at little bloated. She ignored it. She put on jeans and a purple tank top with a white sweater. She felt tired and a little nauseous. She lied on the bed and rested. Her stomach felt upset. When Fabian came back, she would tell him. She was asleep when he came in.

Fabian: (Whispers) Nina. Nina.

He poked her arm. She opened her eyes but her stomach was still upset.

Fabian: Woah. You got big.

Nina: What?

Fabian: Your stomach. It was flat 5 weeks ago. Plus you look like you've been crying. Are you okay?

Nina: Y-yeah. My stomach just hurts. It's probably nothing.

Fabian: If you are sure?

Nina: Yes. I'm going to get some juice.

Nina got up and got a bottle of juice. She drank a little bit and felt weird. She put the bottle down and said.

Nina: I think I'm going to be sick.

Nina ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Fabian held her hair back while she threw up. When she calmed down, he took her to the doctor's. She checked and said.

Nina: Well?

Fabian: Is she all right Mitta?

Mitta: Yes. But you are having a new addition to your lives. Congrats Nina. You're pregnant.

Nina: Me?

Mitta: Yes. You are 5 weeks into your pregnancy.

Fabian: Wow. A baby.

Nina: I know. Thank you, Mitta.

Mitta: No problem.

Nina and Fabian left and decided to drive around to a few sites. Nina looked at her bloated stomach and said.

Nina: A baby? Can you believe it? We came here as a young married couple and look at us. We're leaving here still married and with a baby on the way.

Fabian: I know. I'm so excited.

Nina: Why?

Fabian: I'm going to be a dad.

Nina: Wait. You want to be a dad?

Fabian: Yes. Of course I do. I'd love to have a child. It's a wonderful thing.

Nina: I didn't know. I thought that you didn't want one.

Fabian placed a hand on Nina's bloated belly. She was about to cry.

Fabian: Hear me when I say this… I want this child so much. I love you so much.

Nina looked at Fabian. They were in the car in front of the Eiffel Tower. Tears appeared in Nina's eyes and Fabian wiped them away.

Fabian: Don't cry love.

Nina: I love you.

Fabian: I do too.

Nina: Monte Carlo has changed you. Amber will love these pictures.

Fabian: Wait, one more.

Fabian and Nina got out the car and Fabian took a picture of him and Nina in front of the Eiffel Tower. Then he got out the video camera. He had plenty of videos from the past weeks and days.

_Fabian: It's Fabian again. I'm still here with my wife in Monte Carlo. Say hi Nina._

_Nina: HI!_

_Fabian: We have a surprise for all of our friends at home. Nina's expecting and we'll be back soon. Bye._

Fabian saved the video and closed the camera. Nina walked over and they went back to the hotel so Nina could rest. She lied on the bed and relaxed. Fabian held her in his arms when he said.

Fabian: So what do you want?

Nina: What do you mean?

Fabian: For the baby. What do you want?

Nina: A girl or a boy. It doesn't matter. I'll love either one. How about you?

Fabian: Both. Both can be adorable.

Nina: True. Would you stay with me even with the mood swings?

Fabian: Yes. Of course I would. Because I would know that you don't mean what you say.

Nina smiled and Fabian leaned in and kissed her. Soon, they fell asleep. The next day, Nina woke up with pains in her stomach. She sat up and groaned. Fabian got up and looked at her.

Fabian: Are you okay?

Nina: Oww. I think I have the cramps. Oww.

Fabian: Come here.

Nina started to cry and Fabian held her in his arms. She cried into his shirt. She would cringe. In 2 hours, the cramps stopped.

Nina: I think I'm better now.


	3. The news, shopping and Eva

**Chapter 3: The news, the shopping and taking care of Eva and the moment.**

5 weeks later, Nina and Fabian was packed and ready to go. Nina's stomach was a bit bigger. She was relaxed and wore a red flutter sleeved shirt and brown sweatpants with a matching jacket. She smiled and put her hair into a simple sleek ponytail. They grabbed their bags and left out. They checked out and left for the airport. They took a plane back to England. They arrived back at their house and saw the lights off. They turned them on and saw all of their friends.

Anubis Gang plus Mr. Clarke and Mr. and Mrs. Rutter and Poppy: SURPRISE! Welcome home!

Nina and Fabian gasped. Tears appeared in Nina's eyes. Amber ran over and hugged her.

Amber: Nina. I missed you.

Nina: I did too Amber.

Fabian closed the door and helped Nina take her trench coat off. Everyone saw Nina's belly bump.

Jerome: You gain some weight, sis.

Nina: (Fake laughs) that's not weight. Guys, Fabian and I have a surprise. Play the video Fabian.

Fabian turned the video on and Nina in Monte Carlo with her glasses on and said.

_Nina: Hey. Okay, so I got back from the doctor and I'm pregnant. Yay! I'm so happy. Well, I gotta rest._

When the video stopped, everyone with dropped mouths looked at Nina.

Poppy: Nina! Congrats!

Everyone: Congrats!

Everyone hugged Nina and Fabian just like the time they got back together and they were surrounded by everyone. When they retreated Nina said.

Nina: You guys aren't mad?

John: Why would we be mad?

Fabian: We didn't tell you.

Mr. Rutter: My boy, that's the surprise of it. By you not telling us, you gave us a happy shock. We are proud of you two.

Fabian: Thank you

Alfie: So, how many months are you?

Nina: 2 months and 5 weeks.

Patricia: Any weird symptoms?

Nina: Just dizziness and food cravings and cramps.

Everyone partied and relaxed and gave Nina and Fabian the gifts and left. Nina was looking at the pictures from Monte Carlo and groaned and leaned over. Fabian ran over.

Fabian: Are you okay?

Nina: Yeah. Just cramps. I'm fine.

Then Fabian plopped down next to Nina and she smiled.

Fabian: Hi.

Nina: Hi.

Fabian rubbed Nina's stomach and she smiled.

Nina: How many do you want to have?

Fabian: As many as you want.

Nina yawned and then she and Fabian watched a movie. 2 hours later, Fabian was still watching the movie when he looked at Nina. She was asleep with her head on his lap. He smiled and looked at the time. It was 9:30. He turned off the movie and shook Nina.

Fabian: Nina. Wake up.

Nina: (Mumbles) 5 more minutes.

Fabian turned her and picked her up. He carried her to their bed and put her under the covers. Then he got in and she turned and smiled and continued to sleep. Fabian kissed her cheek and said in her ear.

Fabian: (Whispers) Sweet dreams Nina.

He went to sleep. The next morning, Fabian woke up to see Nina not in the bed. He scrambled up and saw a note.

_Good Morning! I'm with Amber to shop for maternity clothing. I should be back around 1:00. Love you. Nina_

Fabian smiled and went to take a shower. He changed into faded jeans, a white top and his gray school sweater. It brought back memories. He made breakfast and ate it. Then he decided to go out for a walk. Then he heard crying, he saw his sister Eva. He ran over.

Fabian: Eva?

Eva: Faby!

Fabian sat next to her and hugged his sister. She cried into his shoulder.

Fabian: What's wrong?

Eva: I lost Mommy and Daddy. I was chasing a butterfly and now I can't find them. I think they left. I'm scared.

Fabian: You can stay with me and I'll call them. Okay. They must be worried.

Fabian took her back to the house and she sat on the couch. He called his parents and his frantic mother answered.

**With the girls**

NATSWTG: Okay, so the girls and I went into a pregnant mother's store and I'm freaking out. I mean I'm going to be like this for a while.

The girls paid for their stuff and left. They had fun and took pictures in a booth and left. Nina looked at her phone and saw the time. The girls dropped her off at home and she took her keys out and opened the door. A little girl ran up to her and hugged her. She recognized the little girl as Eva.

Eva: Nina!

Nina: Hi Eva. Fabes, I'm home!

Fabian: Thank god! You're back. I was taking a walk when Eva was crying and she was lost. She would stay still and rest. My parents won't be able to get her in 4 days.

Nina: Then we can take care of her.

Fabian took her bags and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Fabian: Welcome home.

Nina: Thank you.

Nina picked up Eva and they went into the guest bedroom and Nina got Eva into the bed. Then she sat and Eva said.

Eva: Nina, do you love my brother?

Nina: Yes. Very much.

Eva: Can I still come over after you have the baby?

Nina: Maybe not after but yes and you can visit. Now get some sleep. I'll check on you in the morning.

Eva: Good night.

Nina left and went to bed. Fabian looked up from his computer and smiled. Nina closed the door. They went to sleep. Around 11:00, a storm happened and Eva screamed. Nina and Fabian woke up and Nina screamed. Fabian calmed her down and they went to check on Eva. She was shaking under her covers. Nina went over and hugged her.

Eva: There was thunder and lightning. I was scared. I can't sleep.

Nina: Shh. It's okay. It's okay.

Nina rocked Eva in her lap and hummed. Fabian went to bed. Soon Eva went back to sleep. Nina smiled and left. Fabian was knocked out in the bed and snoring softly. Nina smiled and went to sleep. The next 4 days had been fun and then Mr. and Mrs. Rutter came to get her and she left. Then Fabian said.

Fabian: Now I can do this.

Fabian spun Nina and kissed her with such a passion that it brought back memories of their honeymoon. She returned the kiss and he picked her up and continued to kiss. He carried her to the bed and placed her on it and crawled over her and kissed her. She laughed and hugged his neck. Then they pressed their bodies together but not too much so Nina wouldn't get hurt.

Fabian: Maybe we could strengthen the baby?

Nina: I like that idea.

Nina and Fabian started taking each other's clothes off and held each other tightly. Fabian laid Nina down and roamed all over her body kissing and adoring each part. He loved her and wanted to show it. He wanted her to be his forever. He wanted her to be his goddess.

Fabian: Promise me that you'll be mine?

Nina gasped and breathed out since Fabian was pleasuring her.

Nina: I promise. Oh Fabian, Fabian.

Fabian: That's what I want to hear.

Nina smiled and then they turned and she was on top of him. She made him moan with every kiss. She nibbled on his ear and he groaned and laughed. Then she worked her way down and up and kissed him. She made him beg. She whispered in his ear.

Nina: I will always be yours to have.

Fabian felt happy and they turned and Nina was under Fabian. He smiled and said.

Fabian: You will always be mine.

Fabian kissed her and kissed her neck and Nina moaned with such love for Fabian. Soon, they were asleep. Fabian was behind Nina with his arms around her. Nina slept with a smile on her face.


	4. Meeting with Fabian's Parents

**Chapter 4: Meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Rutter**

NTCBVOF'SP: Okay, so I have to meet Mr. and Mrs. Rutter and show them where the baby will be. I'm kinda nervous because I never got to know them and I don't want them to think that I love Fabian for his money. I am willing to put more into the relationship.

Mr. and Mrs. Rutter arrived and Nina let them in.

Nina: Hi.

Mrs. Rutter: Hello Nina!

Mr. Rutter: Hello. How are you?

Nina: I'm great. Okay, so let me show you around. Fabian and I cleared out a room for the baby and he's actually out with the guys.

Mrs. Rutter: What do you hope to have?

Nina: Don't tell him that I said this but I kinda want a girl.

Mr. Rutter: I do too. Elaine wants a boy.

Mrs. Rutter: It would be nice. We only have a girl.

Nina: Well, that's up to my body to decide.

Mrs. Rutter: So Nina, what is it that you do?

Nina: I am a writer and an actress.

Soon, after a showing and a long wonderful talk, Mr. and Mrs. Rutter left so Nina could rest. She made herself a tuna and turkey sandwich.

Nina: (to self) I guess my food cravings are starting.

When she finished, she watched T.V to see her favorite movie come on. It was Eragon. It was when Eragon was flying with his dragon. Soon, she could feel herself nodding off. Soon she was asleep when Fabian came in. He was sweaty from playing basketball with the guys. He called out to Nina and wondered why she didn't answer. He went upstairs and saw she was sleeping horizontally with her clutching a pillow with her head on it. He smiled and got a change of clothes and went to take a shower. After his shower, he put his AXE on and his clothes and left the bathroom. Then he saw Nina sitting up and looked at him.

Fabian: Hey.

Nina: Hi.

Fabian sat next to her.

Fabian: How was it with my parents?

Nina: Great. They liked me.

Fabian: Told you.

Nina: Now it's your turn. You have to meet my dad.

Fabian: Do I have too?

Nina: Oh, he won't bite.


	5. Meeting with Nina's dad

**Chapter 5: Meeting with Mr. Clarke.**

Nina left out of her and Fabian's bedroom. The girls were waiting outside in the car for her. She walked down the stairs and said.

Nina: Daddy. Be nice to Fabian and Fabian, don't worry. You'll be fine.

Nina gave Fabian a peck on the lips and hugged her father and left.

FDTVON'SD: I'm so nervous. I fear that he'll hate me.

Fabian: You don't hate me for marrying your daughter?

John: No. But getting her pregnant… yes I am.

Fabian: (Alarmed) What?

John: (Laughs) I'm kidding. I'm kidding. So what do you do?

Fabian: (Calm) Oh, I'm a doctor.

John: Oh, that'll come in handy.

Fabian: Oh no. I'm a children's doctor. I only do children. If you mind me asking, whatever happened to Mrs. Clarke?

John: Joan passed away by a car crash. She was hit from the side. Nina was in the car but she wasn't hit or hurt. I thanked god she was okay but losing my wife… well that hurt me but I was glad Nina was okay.

Fabian: I'm so sorry.

John: No it's fine. It just warms my heart that Nina is taken care of by a man that loves her.

Fabian: Yes. She makes me very happy and I make her happy.

John: So what kind of baby do you want?

Fabian: A boy or a girl. Whatever one, I will love it.

Soon, Mr. Clarke left and Fabian relaxed. Soon Nina came back and cuddled next her husband for the rest of the night. She said.

Nina: How was my dad?

Fabian: Great. We're actually friends.

Nina: Told you.


	6. Outing with the girls

**Chapter 6: Outing with the girls.**

Amber had set up an outing with the girls and they drove to a cooking place so they could cook for their men.

Mara: This will be so fun.

Soon, they got to the place and got out. Nina wore a knee length blue dress and her sparkly blue flats and a white sweater. Her hair was in a ponytail with bangs over her forehead. She wore light makeup. Amber wore a pink top and blue jeans and gold flats. Mara wore a red sundress and white flats. Patricia wore a white tee with a black sleeveless vest and a knee length white skirt with her black lace tights and her boots. They walked in and met with the chef. She was a tall woman with a light complexion.

Chef: Okay. So we are going to make a nice seaweed tuna roll.

The girls did the instructions and Amber didn't mind to get dirty.

Nina: Wow Amber. The baby has really changed you.

Amber: Don't talk about it.

After the girls ate a sample, they got back in the car and saw Joy, who they haven't seen in a while, walk up to their car. She was still strung up about Fabian marrying Nina.

Joy: Well, hello Nina. I didn't suspect to see you here. Where's that man of mine?

Nina: He's not yours Joy.

Joy: Not yet anyway. I will get him. Oh, you're pregnant. That doesn't change a thing. You're such a slut. Bye.

Nina shut the window and she started heaving heavily. Then tears appeared. She started crying.

ATCAEWJ: How dare that bitch make my best friend cry? Fabian married Nina. Why doesn't she see that it's over between her and Fabian?

The girls were trying to calm a crying Nina. She just couldn't stop crying. Patricia said.

Patricia: Nina, Nina, please stop crying Nina. It's okay. Remember that she can't get to you or Fabian because he loves you very much. You know that?

Nina: (Talks while crying) I know. I just don't want anything to happen to my baby. Why does she hate me? I never did anything. I mean 20 years ago, I save her life and bring her back to this school and she tries to steal Fabian from me and I invite her to my wedding and she doesn't come. Some friend she was.

Mara: You know Fabian loves you and only you. He'll protect you.

Nina sniffled and calmed down. Amber smiled and said.

Nina: (Still sad) You're right.

Amber started to drive off and she said while looking at the road with her sunglasses on.

Amber: Don't cry. You have to calm down. Relax.

Nina: I'm trying. I know what you are saying and I'm trying.

Soon she calmed down and fixed her makeup so Fabian wouldn't be suspicious about why she was crying. Then the girls went to the mall so they can buy clothes for Nina's baby shower. They went into a shop and walked around. Nina saw a peach one shoulder with a thin strap. It had layers and was knee length. She held it up to Amber.

Amber: That doesn't match your complexion. On my app, colors like blue or forest green or light orange match your complexion.

Nina: You checked on your app about my complexion?

Amber: Yeah. This thing is great.

Nina: Okay.

NTCATWA: She has an app. Really? I think that I can pick out my own style. This is just-ugghh- this is so crazy.

ATCATWN: Of course I have an app. I need this app. I'm 6 weeks pregnant. Pink doesn't agree with my pregnancy at an early time.

Nina looked around and her phone started to ring. It was Fabian.

Nina: Hey Babe.

Fabian: Hey. I gotta call from Amber. You saw Joy?

Nina: (Sighs) Yes. I did. She just called me a name and made me cry. I swear she gets on my nerves.

Fabian: Mine too. Where are you?

Nina: Shopping with the girls. We had come from the cooking class. I could cook tonight. Do you want me to?

Fabian: That'd be great.

Nina: Yay. I gotta go. Bye.

Fabian: Bye.

Nina found "the dress". She pulled out a floor length blue dress with a blue beaded belt. It had clear straps so it could hold up. She loved it.

The girls sat and Nina to put the dress on. They saw Poppy come in.

Poppy: Hey guys. Dad dropped me off and I was wondering if I could travel with you guys.

Mara: Sure. We're just waiting for you sister to come out. She found a baby shower dress.

Poppy: Oh, I forgot about the baby shower.

Amber: When Nina comes out, we can get you one.

Poppy: Thanks.

Then Nina came out and the girls gasped.

Amber: You look adorable.

Mara: I love it.

Patricia: You look so great in that dress.

NTCAMTBSD: So I see this amazing dress and I wanted to try it on. I mean it showed the bump but I would get some great shoes. I also see Poppy. When I finished and bought my dress, we went to get Poppy a dress.

Poppy looked at so many dresses and she just wanted a knee length dress. Then she saw it. A knee length purple chiffon halter top dress with a stretched wrap. She loved it and pulled it off the rack. The girls came over and Poppy went to try the dress on. When she came out, the girls gasped and Nina felt tears appeared.

Poppy: So… how do I look?

Nina: Oh my goodness. You look so beautiful.

Poppy: Don't cry.

Nina: I'm trying not to.

Poppy got her dress and the girls went out for ice cream and a relaxation spa. Then the girls took Nina home and she went in and changed for bed and slept in Fabian's arms.


	7. Doctor visit and bad news

**Chapter 7: 5 months later, seeing the doctor and the bad news.**

NTCRFDV: Okay, so I am going to see Doctor Denise for my checkup. I had found out a month ago that I am having a little girl. I am hoping that nothing is wrong with my baby. I want my little girl safe.

Nina walked in and greeted the doctor. She lied down on the bed and the doctor spread the jelly on Nina's tummy. Nina looked at the screen. The baby wasn't in the right spot. It was turned another direction.

Nina: Is something the matter for her to be like that?

Doctor: No. Um, your baby is breeched. What that means is that it's turned the wrong way and that could cause you to have a surgery.

Nina: (Whines) No.

Doctor: But there is a chance that the baby will turn around and you can have a natural birth. But if she doesn't move, you will have to have a surgery.

Nina left and when she got in the car, she called Fabian. It took him 2 minutes and he answered.

Fabian: Hey! How did it go?

Nina: Um, not good.

Fabian: What happened?

Nina: Our baby is breeched Fabian. She's been like that for 2 months.

Fabian: Breeched. That's not good.

Nina: (Starts to cry) I know. I don't want our first child born of a C-Section. I want a natural birth.

Fabian: Don't cry. Wipe your eyes.

Nina wiped them and breathed out.

Fabian: Listen. Listen.

Nina: I'm listening.

Fabian: I want you to stay calm and come home. I should be there in 10 minutes. When I come, I want you to be calm. Okay?

Nina: Yeah. Okay.

Fabian: Love ya.

Nina: Love ya.

Nina hung up and drove away. She arrived home and wiped her eyes. Then she called Amber.

Nina: Hey Ambs.

Amber: Nina! How did it go?

Nina: She's breeched. It's been two months.

Amber: I'll be right over.

Amber came over and rushed right in. But she didn't see Nina. Nina was upstairs recording her video diary.

_Nina: Okay, so I found out that my little girl is still breeched and I'm sad that she is. (Tears fall) I understand that I'm not supposed to be stressed but I can't help but feel for her. I'm so scared right now I understand that sometimes that this happen and I know that mothers just feel like this but I can get through this and try to get my baby to turn so I am going snap out of it and stay calm as Fabian says. So, bye._

Nina walked out and down and greeted Amber.

Nina: Hey Amber.

Amber: How are you?

The girls hug and sit on the couch and talk.

Amber: So what did she say?

Nina: She said that the baby is breeched.

Amber: What is that?

Nina: It's when they baby is turned the wrong way?

Amber: (gasps) They can do that?

Nina: Yeah. But Doctor Denise said that there could be a chance that the baby will turn.

Amber placed her hand on Nina's belly and said in a cheery voice.

Amber: (To belly) Will you turn for all of us? Will you move for me? Come on.

Nina laughed and Amber laughed and left. So Fabian came home to see Nina putting clothespins on her pinky toe.

Nina: Oh my goodness. This is so crazy.

Fabian: Hey. What are you doing?

Nina: Hey. I'm trying to put these clothespins on my toes. It helps the baby turn around.

Fabian: Okay?

Nina felt that it wasn't working. So she decided to do the crab walk. She was straining and she saw Fabian knocked on the glass with a confusion face. He opened the door and stuck his head in and said.

Fabian: What are you doing?

Nina: Crab walk.

Fabian: Okay. Have fun. I'm going out with the guys. Bye.

Nina: Wait! You're going leave me here?

Fabian: (Laughs) Yeah.

Nina: (Fakes) Fine. Bye. Love Ya.

Fabian: You too.

Nina tried so many things that she was lying on pillows with her feet in the air and she was rubbing a flashlight up and down her belly. The girls came in.

Patricia: Oh. My. God. What are you doing?

Nina: Hey. I'm trying to get the baby to turn. So by lying on pillows and put your feet in the air and tracing a light on my belly. Maybe my baby will turn.

Amber: Oh. So I have good news.

Nina: Wait. Let me get up.

Patricia helped Nina up. She had gotten bigger and her belly stretched out more.

Nina: Okay. Go.

Amber: Alfie proposed to me weeks ago and the wedding is on Sunday.

Girls except Amber: Congrats. That's so great.

Amber: Now I need someone to go dress shopping with me.

Nina raised her hand and she and Amber left. The other girls got the information and Amber drove Nina to the wedding shop.


	8. The shopping and Joy Again

**Chapter 8: The shopping and the 2****nd**** run in with Joy.**

When the two girls arrived at the shop, they met with the lady. Then Nina and Amber went to the wall and started browsing. Soon 40 dresses, Amber found a great dress. It was vintage style with a diamond belt. The skirt was pleated a little and floor length. Amber grabbed it and went to try it on. Nina sat down and checked her messages. She had 2. One was from Poppy and the other was from Fabian. She read Poppy's.

**Hey Nina. I was wondering when the baby shower is so I can write it on my calendar. Miss you. Poppy.**

Nina smiled and replied back.

_Hey Pops. The baby shower is June 9__th__. Amber just wanted to take the girls shopping early so we could get our dresses. I miss you too._

Nina was about to send Fabian a message when Amber came out. Nina gasped.

Nina: Oh. My. Goodness. You look stunning. Just gorgeous.

Amber: Stop. You're going to make me ruin my makeup. I can't cry in this dress. I swear.

Nina: I know.

Amber: I want it.

Nina: Okay.

Amber bought it and while Nina was looking around, Amber bought Nina flat sandals so she wouldn't be standing long. Then they left. Nina put on her sunglasses and Amber said.

Amber: Wait. I have something for you.

NTCBASG: Okay. So when I am in the store, I get this feeling that Fabian is in trouble. I mean not like Rufus or Victor or Senkhara trouble. I mean like trouble as if he's hiding or someone is trying to hurt him. I hope Amber hurries up.

Amber: Okay. So I got you something.

Nina opened the box to see jeweled flat sandals.

Nina: Oh my god. Are these mine?

Amber: Yes. But I was wondering if you could take my dress up to Pasana? (I made it up. Everyone from Anubis House lives in LA, California.)

Nina: Like on me and Fabian's way up?

Amber: Yeah. Please?

Nina: Yes. Sure. Now can we go because I feel like Fabian is in trouble.

They got in the car and while Amber was driving she said to Nina who was texting Fabian on her phone.

Amber: How do you know?

Nina: What?

Amber: How do you know Fabian is in trouble. I thought the mysteries were over.

Nina: They are. I just am getting this feeling like he's hiding or someone is trying to hurt him.

Nina called him and she was waiting for 5 minutes. He didn't answer. She called again and again and eventually gave up. She breathed out.

Nina: He's not answering. I'm getting worried. He usually answers.

Amber: Even if he's sleeping?

Nina: Yes. He wakes up and answers.

Amber: Wow.

When they got near Nina and Fabian's house, they heard a metal hitting wood sound and another. Amber rushed to the house and Nina got out the car. She ran up and opened the door. Amber saw a car she didn't recognize. She went in and could hear Nina screaming.

Nina: Fabian. FABIAN!

BANG!

Nina: FABIAN!

Fabian: (Upstairs) NINA! NINA!

Nina and Amber ran upstairs and Nina couldn't stay calm. Her husband was somewhere. Then they saw another person's shadow. They looked and saw Joy with a bat. She was trying to break the closet door down. Fabian was in there. Amber threw her shoe and it hit Joy in the head.

Nina: Nice shot.

Amber: Thanks.

Then she took out a Taser and Joy woke up.

Amber: Get up.

Joy scrambled up and snapped out of her trance.

Joy: Oh it's you two. Why don't you leave and let me and Fabes continue. I was about to take him to the bedroom.

Amber: Like hell you are.

Amber tased Joy and took her downstairs. Nina was tearing up and opened the closet door and Fabian covered in a few bruises hugged Nina.

Fabian: Shh.

Nina: I heard the smashing and- and (Sobs)

Fabian: Shh. I'm okay.

Fabian held her and they heard yelling and Amber slamming a door. They didn't care. Fabian tilted Nina's head so she would look at him and leaned in. They kissed and felt like they were in their own world. Fabian licked the bottom of Nina's lip and she opened her mouth so he could enter. Then he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and they continued to make out. They breathed out of their noses and Fabian let his tongue roam her mouth. Nina moaned as she played with Fabian's abs. Then he broke the kiss and kissed her neck and removed her shirt and Nina's phone chirped. She broke from the moment so she could read the message.

_**Hey. I took Joy to the cops so they can handle her. I told them everything that happened and they're keeping her for a few days. 3 Ambs**_

Nina smiled and said.

Nina: Ambs took her to the cops and we won't have to see her.

Fabian: We should celebrate. Where were we?

Nina I believe where you were kissing my neck.

Fabian smiled and started kissing her neck and Nina moaned. It was the best they could do since Nina was still pregnant. Then Fabian laid her back and lied next to her and she turned on her side and started kissing him back and running her hands through his scalp and Fabian moaned and groaned. Nina smiled and continued. Love moans continued and then Nina broke the kiss and said.

Nina: I love you so much.

Fabian: I do too. So, so much.

Nina: How I wish you were in me but-

Fabian: The baby.

Nina: Yes.

Fabian: I promise that after the baby is born and you're strong enough, we can be in each other as much as you want.

Nina: Yay.

Then Nina got up and changed into her sleepwear. She pulled out her blue long sleeved V- line sleepwear top and long pants. She twirled and Fabian said.

Fabian: Wow. You bought that?

Nina: Yeah. I'm showing.

Fabian: Very nicely.

Fabian got up and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around Nina's waist and placed his hands over her hands and intertwined them. Nina smiled.


	9. The traveling and the first trimester

**Chapter 9: The traveling and the first trimester.**

2 days ago, Nina started her first trimester. 5:00 in the morning, she woke up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Fabian woke up and pulled her hair back. She smiled and continued to puke. Then she breathed and relaxed and got up. Fabian held her hand and walked her to the couch.

Nina: I guess I am in my first trimester.

Fabian: Well, you realize that we have to get going.

Nina: For what?

Fabian: Amber's wedding.

Nina: Oh crap, I forgot.

Nina got up and went to pack. She was folding clothes when she got a call from Amber. She put her phone on speaker.

Nina: Hey.

Amber: HII! How are you?

Nina: Not good.

Amber: What's wrong?

Nina: I started my first trimester this morning.

Amber: You're kidding.

Nina: I'm not. I did and it was the vomiting.

Amber: Will you be okay in traveling because I'll come over.

Nina: No. No. You trusted me with your dress and I will take it up there. I promise.

Amber: Do you have my dress with you?

Nina: Huh?

Amber: Do you have my dress with you?

Nina: Yes.

NTCAHA'SQ: She asked me if I had her dress. Um, hi Amber. I have PBML. Pregnancy Brain Memory Loss. I leave things everywhere. My hair clips, my bracelets, my ring, my phone, my keys. Anything I hold, I lose. If someone isn't there to watch where I put things, I will lose them. That's it.

Nina: Okay Ambs, to be honest to god, I forgot your dress in my car.

Amber: Your car? My wedding dress of the century is in your car?

Nina: I'll get it. Calm down. I'll get it.

Amber: Yes. Please waddle outside and get it.

Nina: Did I hear you say waddle?

Amber: Maybe.

Nina: (Chuckles) I'm going to get you.

Nina laughed and so did Amber.

Nina: Okay so let me finish packing and I can get Fabian to get it.

Amber: Sounds good. Call you later. Bye.

Nina: Bye.

Nina hung up and put her phone in her right pocket. Then she called Fabian.

Nina: Fabian!

Fabian: Yeah?

Nina: Can you get Amber's wedding dress out of my car and put it in your van?

Fabian: Sure.

She heard keys and the door open and close. She smiled and went to wash and change. She wore a cream black straps button up top and black leggings and her black flats. She went to the bathroom and brushed her hair and moved her bangs to the side and placed a cream headband on her head and let the bangs come out. The rest of her hair just flew out and she added curls at the end. She smiled and added pink eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. She heard the door and Fabian's voice.

Fabian: Nina?

Nina: In here.

Fabian showed up and smiled.

Fabian: What are you doing?

Nina: Applying my makeup. Did you get the dress?

Fabian: Yup. Ready?

Nina: Yes. Let's go.

The couple left out and got in the car. While Fabian drove, Nina took a nap. Her phone rang and Fabian answered.

Fabian: Hi Mara. Yes. No she can't come to the phone. She's sleeping. Yes. We have everything. Yeah. Thanks. Yes. Bye.

Fabian hung up Nina's phone and looked over at her. She was lying back and was sleeping peacefully. Her bump was round and large. Soon, they arrived. Nina was awake and she was listening to her Mp3 player. Then they arrived at the hotel they would be staying at.

Nina: Hotel Del a Cosa.

Fabian got their luggage and Amber's wedding dress and got their separate keys. Nina would be staying with the girls and Fabian would be staying with the guys across the hall. Nina took Amber's dress and her bag and kissed Fabian. Then she broke the kiss and swiped the key and went in. Fabian left and Nina was hugged by Amber. Then she gave Amber her dress and hugged the other girls. Poppy and Amber's little sister was there.

Nina: Hi. What's your name?

Alana: Alana.

Nina: Hi Alana.

Soon, the girls were watching movies and Nina was in her pajamas. Then everyone went to sleep. In the morning, around 4:00, Nina woke up and ran to the bathroom. She puked and Mara came in and pulled her hair back and rubbed her back.


	10. The checking, the photo shoot, etc

**Chapter 10: The checking and the second part of the first trimester and the photo shoot.**

Nina looked at her breasts. They got big. She felt weird and put her bra on. She wore a grey knee length dress with stretched flower diamonds with wrist long sleeves. She wore her grey sneakers and white leggings. She put her hair in a tight ponytail and walked out.

Amber: You look fabulous. Okay so we are going to see the site and drop the dress off in the holding area and then we have to take some photos with the guys.

Nina: Wow you have your work cut out for you.

Amber: They won't be long.

The girls left and Mara drove them to the site. When they got out the car, Amber could smell the sea salt air.

Amber: So the gazebo is going to be decorated with a drape and flowers. There's going to be a pink-red aisle in the middle and the chairs will have covers and a pink ribbon.

Nina: I can just see it.

Mara: What now?

Amber: Your dresses. You each are going to wear a long pink satin V- neck.

Patricia: Why pink?

Amber: I love that color.

Then the girls left to meet up with the guys. They got to talk to their guys. Fabian kissed Nina's cheek and said.

Fabian: How are my girls?

Nina: We're great.

Amber: Come on girls. We have to get ready.

Nina changed into a strapless tulled layer blue dress. She put on black heels. Her hair was curled and was laid on her left shoulder. She was getting her make up done and went to meet the other girls.

NTCBPS: Oh. My. God. These heels. She has me in heels when she knows I'm pregnant. I better not fall.

Mara wore a red string around the neck dress and Patricia wore a black jeweled long dress and Amber wore a pink ball gown with gold heels. Each girl paired up with their guy.

**Nina and Fabian**

Fabian sat on the couch and helped Nina sitting next to him. While the camerawoman was fixing the lightning, Nina said to Fabian.

Nina: I'm so nervous.

Fabian: Don't be. We can do it.

Nina: Okay.

Then Fabian started doing faces and Nina started laughing.

Fabian: What?

Nina: Stop (Laughs) Doing that.

Then the camerawoman was ready and started taking pictures. Nina would hold hands with Fabian or pose with her head on his shoulder. Then he helped her up and they went outside on the grass and Fabian wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his hand on her stomach. Nina smiled and so did Fabian. Then they went to the steps and stood there. The camerawoman's name was Carlotta. While Carlotta was looking over the pictures, Nina started taking off her heels.

Nina: I can't take the heels.

Fabian: Come on.

Fabian grabbed her flats and helped her put them on. After the photo shoot, everyone went to do their own things. Nina and Fabian took a walk on the beach. Fabian had to walk with her.

Nina: Stop looking at my breasts.

Fabian: Well I can't help it. They got big.

Nina: I know. It's part of the first trimester. I can't take it.

Fabian: I know baby. I know.

Fabian turned to Nina and smiled. Then they got back and Fabian said.

Fabian: How are you enjoying everything so far?

Nina: It's a lot to process and work on. She wants everything perfect and I feel so overwhelmed. There is too much to do and over all, I missing you. I'm not allowed to come see you.

Fabian: Why?

Amber: Because she is supposed to rest.

They turned to see Amber and Alfie coming over.

Nina: Hi Amber. Are you ready to get married in 2 weeks?

Amber: You know I am. It will be awesome.

Nina: You know it.

Soon, the girls went back and Nina sat on the couch and closed her eyes.

Patricia: Are you tired?

Nina: Yes. I've been in heels for 10 whole minutes.

Poppy: Hi.

Nina: Hi Poppy. Someone's happy.

Poppy: I may have met someone from where we are?

Nina: A boy?

Poppy: Yeah.

The girls talked about Poppy's new friend and if he was attending the wedding and he was. Then Nina clutched her back and stomach.

Nina: Oww. Oh my god.

Poppy: What?

Nina: I just felt a pain in my stomach and back. Oww.

Amber: Are you going to be okay?

Nina: Yeah. Okay, back to the conversation. What is happening tomorrow?

Amber: Here's the schedule.

9:00 Wake up call to Bride, check list...makeup, travel bag, etc.

9:00 Wake up call to Groom, just get yourself ready, travel bag, RING!

2:00 Bridal Party Arrive + Hair and Make-Up begin

2:30 Photographer and Videographer arrive

2:45 Get the younger boys dressed

3:00 Groom & his side arrives

3:30 Quick rehearsal with officiate

4:30 Prelude music begins

4:30 Bride gets dressed and touch up make up

4:30 Guests start to arrive

4:45 Bridal Party lines up for processional

4:45 Special guest are seated

4:50 Processional Starts

4:55 Bride walks down

5:00 Ceremony Begins

5:30 Cocktail hour begins

5:30 Pictures w/ Bridal Party

6:30 Bridal Party entrance

6:35 Grand Entrance Bride & Groom

6:40 First Dance

6:45 Groom and Bride are seated

7:00 Dinner is Served

7:30 Best Man Toast

7:40 Maid of Honor Toast

8:00 Dancing/Garter/Bouquet toss

9:00 Cake Cutting

9:10 Groom and Bride speech

9:30 End of the reception

Nina: Wow Amber. This is a lot.

Amber: I know. Okay. We should get to sleep. Nina no stirrings.

Nina: Amber. No promises.

The girls went to sleep but Nina didn't sleep so peacefully.

_Nina's dream:_

_Nina had her baby but she felt so weak like she was going to die. She looked at her daughter and at Fabian. She smiled and took her wedding ring off and gave it to him. He looked at her in disbelief._

_Fabian: No. No. You're not dying on me. No._

_Nina: I have to go. I feel so weak. Take care of our daughter Fabian. Find love again. I love you._

_Fabian: Please don't leave me. Don't. I love you._

_Fabian placed his hands on both of Nina's cheeks and pressed his forehead to her's and looked in her eyes. Then Nina died. Fabian cried and held Nina's hand and said._

_Fabian: I'll never love another. There's no one like you._

Nina woke up in shock and looked around. She was still pregnant. She was with the girls in their hotel room. She didn't have the baby yet. She calmed down and saw Poppy awake on the bed next to her. She decided to talk to her.

Poppy: (Whispers) are you okay?

Nina: Yeah. Just a bad dream.

Poppy: Want to talk about it?

Nina: I died. Giving birth.

Poppy: (Gasps) No. Please say that you didn't?

Nina: I did. I gave my ring back to Fabian and stared into his beautiful green eyes and then I died.

Poppy hugged her and said.

Poppy: Please don't die. I don't want to lose you like I lost mom. Promise me?

Nina sighed and hugged her back and stroked Poppy's hair.

Nina: I won't. I won't. I promise.

Poppy: Sing the lullaby. Please.

(**Don't steal my original lullaby.**)

Nina: _Hush, my dear, don't shed a tear.  
Everything will be fine. Just dream of me whenever you are upset and know that I will be with you always. Hush my dear, don't shed a tear, everything will be fine. _

Poppy smiled and moved back and went to sleep. Nina smiled and stroked her sister's hair. Then she went to sleep. The next morning, they woke up around 8:00, arrived at the place and met the guys. Amber and Alfie got to sleep in and couldn't see each other physically until the wedding. Amber's older sister was organizing the whole wedding. Her name was Miranda.

Miranda: Okay. Thank you for coming everyone. We must get this right for my sister. It must be perfect.

NTCBR: Okay. Miranda better not keep us up for long because I cannot stand so long or I will have pains and I'm sure she doesn't want me to be pain.

FTCBR: I'm really scared because I don't want Nina to stand so long. Nina told me that she started dizziness and I don't want her to fall.

Miranda: Okay. Guys, you will come in place. Fabian, Mick, John will come in and stand in the same order as the girls and then Jerome will come and stand in front of you, Fabian. Nina, you will come in first, then Patricia, then Madeline, then Anya. Then Mara, you enter in since you are maid of honor. Then Alfie's little brother, Lucas and Alana will come in as Ring Bearer and Flower girl. Then once everyone is in place, Amber and Daddy will come and daddy will escort Amber to Alfie.

NTCDWP: I'm trying to remember this stuff. Now we have to actually do it. I hope she will repeat this stuff so I can do it.

Miranda: All right. Guys go out first through the men's holding area door and meet the girls in front of the doors outside. Girls go on out and go to your guy.

The guys went out and then the girls went out the other side doors and went to their guys. Patricia linked arms with Eddie. Mara linked arms with Jerome, Mick linked arms with Madeline, John linked arms with Anya and Nina linked arms with Fabian.

Fabian: Are you okay?

Nina: Yeah. If I get dizzy, I know you will catch me.

The guys escorted the girls down the aisle and everyone went to their sides and then Nina and Fabian went first, then Patricia and Eddie, then Madeline and Mick, then John and Anya. Then they split and went to their sides and then Mara and Jerome went down and split. Then the ring bearer and flower girl went down and split. They went over the order 2 times and were about to do it a third time when something bad happened.

NTCBA: Okay, so I'm standing there and then I start to feel woozy as if someone shaking me. I shake the feeling.

Nina 5 minutes later shook the feeling and when she had to walk out again, she sat in a chair and clutched her head. Everyone looked at her and Fabian went over to her. She was still looking down trying to fix her sight. Fabian kneeled down and everyone was still watching.

Fabian: Are you okay?

Nina: Y-Yeah. I think I have to go back to the apartment. I shouldn't try to continue.

Miranda came over.

Miranda: Are you okay?

Nina: Yeah. But I can't continue. I'm in a dizziness mode and anymore standing could be fatal.

Miranda: I understand. You two can go. Feel better.

Nina and Fabian left and Fabian drove Nina to the hotel. She was able to walk to the door and Fabian said.

Fabian: You scared me. I thought you were going to puke.

Nina: Yeah. I'm sorry.

Nina looked at Fabian and smiled. Then she slid her room key and walked in her room. Fabian waved and left for his room. Nina smiled and closed the door. She saw Amber in her pink tank top and puppy covered pajama bottoms.

Nina: Hi Amber.

Amber: Thank god you're here. I was getting bored.

Nina: Aww Ambs. I came because I'm hungry. Room service?

Amber: You know it.

Amber called and looked through the menus and in 10 minutes, it came.

Nina: So the shower is tomorrow?

Amber: Yeah. I hope everything is fine. You are welcome to do anything but there are no strippers.

Nina: Yeah. Are you excited Mrs. Lewis?

Amber: Maybe. Yes.

Nina: Which one?

Amber: Yes. I'm excited that I'm getting married. Is this how you felt when you were marrying Fabian?

Nina: Honestly…yes. I had mixed emotions but then I got over them.

Soon the other girls came in and ate and watched movies and then went to sleep.


	11. Bridal Shower

**Chapter 11: The Bridal shower.**

Nina and the girls were having such fun. They made purses out of toilet paper and danced and told funny stories about Amber and ate food. Then her mom arrived.

Mrs. Millington: Amber was always the energetic child. She would be so obsessed with Fashion that one day I said Amber you should be a fashion designer. Now she is and following her dreams. I love you baby.

Amber got up and hugged her mother.

Amber: I love you too mom.

The two held each other and then it was Nina's turn to say a speech.

Nina: Um, I remember when I first met Amber. She was so funny and high spirited. She would see two people so close and then try to hook them up. I remember when she kept hooking me and Fabian up with every chance she had. She wouldn't leave us alone and that one time she helped me and stayed with me through the craziness. She was like another sister to me. I love you Ambs.

Amber smiled and then everyone continued to party until 9:00. They went to sleep.


	12. The Bachelor Party

**Chapter 12: The Bachelor Party.**

Alfie and the guys were partying hard. He just had a few friends. Mick was chugging 3 bottles of beer. Fabian was on his 5th bottle. Jerome was dancing with a pink bow with polka dots on his head. Alfie stopped drinking his bottle and said drunkenly.

Alfie: Yyyooou knnnooow thattt you ggguys are myyy bestest friendsssss everrr?

Mick: (Laughs) Yoou gott that one rightttttt Ffffabian.

Fabian stopped drinking his bottle and said very drunk.

Fabian: Heyyy. Hhhe's nnnot Fffabian. I ammmm. That'sss Jerome.

Fabian points to Alfie.

Alfie: Noppppe. I'm Alfieeee. The pppink bbow guyyy is Jeroooome.

Fabian: Ohhh Yeahhh. (Laughs) I fffforgot. Ttooo Alfieeeee.

Soon all the guys were so drunk that they passed out on the floor or tables. Mick and Jerome were passed out on the floor with the other guys and Fabian was asleep on a round table; Alfie was wrapped up in a curtain and laid out on a long table.


	13. The Wedding

**Chapter 13: 2 weeks later, the wedding of Amfie.**

9:00 am: The girls' room

The girls woke up and got ready and Nina was in another room and said into her camera.

_Nina: Hi! Um, today's the day of Amber's wedding and I'm really excited. I'm in my first trimester and have gone through my sore breasts and dizziness. Now I am going through emotions. That's it for now. Bye._

Nina closed her camera and left out with the girls. She just wore a yellow top and brown sweat jacket and brown velvet sweatpants and sneakers. They got in the car and while Amber's chauffer drove them Nina pulled out her camera.

_Nina: Hi baby. I want to introduce you to your family. Okay. (Nina turns the camera) The happy blonde is your aunt Amber, the girl next to her is your Aunt Mara, then your Aunt Patricia who love you very much as I do. We all really can't wait to see you._

_Mara: We love you so much._

_All girls: BYE!_

Nina turned off the camera and the girls went in the holding area. They went up the stairs and

9:00 am: The Guys' room

The guys got ready and left out and arrived around 2:00.

**Girls**

Around 4:30, Mara and Miranda was helping Amber dress and Nina was relaxing and then Amber came out and everyone clapped and around 4:50, she and the girls walked out and linked arms with their men. After the bridesmaids and groomsmen and ring bearer and flower girl, Mara and Jerome walked down and Jerome whispered in her ear.

Jerome: (whispers) This might be you someday.

Mara blushed and then they separated. Jerome stood behind Alfie and said.

Jerome: Are you okay?

Alfie: Perfect. Trying not to faint but perfect.

Jerome was tapping him on the back and smiled. Then the doors opened and Amber and her father walked down and her father gave her to Alfie.

ADTW: So, my daddy walks me down and I'm trying not to ruin all my makeup but I see Alfie and I feel so happy. I look at all the girls and smile then I look at Alfie and I almost… broke down (laughs) I just can't help it.

After the ceremony, Amber and Alfie went to get their pictures taken and then the bridal party went out and relaxed in a room. Fabian was talking to Nina and had his arm around her and stroked her cheek.

Fabian: You were great.

Nina: You were too.

Fabian: (To Nina's belly) You were too, sweetheart.

Fabian placed kisses on Nina's belly and she laughed and pushed him off.

Nina: (Playfully) Stop.

Then Fabian went over and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and then they had to go. The guests were all seated and ready. They waited in the holding area and then they left out and they walked to the wedding. Soon, Amber and Alfie came in and everyone clapped and whistled and then they sat down and Amber's father went up on stage for his speech.

Mr. Millington: The first time I laid eyes on Amber was when she was being held in my arms. I said to her "Darling, I will always be by your side and never let you go. You mean so much to me and I love you so much. Then I actually regretted my decision when she started blowing up my credit card. But seeing her now, watching the woman she became brings me so much joy and love for her. She's not that little girl anymore that was prancing around in princess clothes, she's a grown woman who married a wonderful funny articulate guy. I love you baby girl and you will always be my baby girl."

Amber was dabbing the bottom of her eyes with a tissue and blew her dad a kiss which he caught. Then it was time to eat. The first course was Pork tenderloins with fruit chutney. Everyone loved that and had a second course which was grilled chicken salad. Then Jerome had to say his speech.

Jerome: Hi. I'm Jerome and I just want to say that I am proud that Alfie can stand Amber enough to be with her.

Everyone laughs and quiets down.

Jerome: But seriously, I didn't like Amber at first but after seeing what a great gal she is, she's a great friend that will lift you up when you are down and hooks you up with the right person. She always puts others first before herself. I remember when she lost her phone, all of us Anubis kids had to help her but it turned out that it was in Alfie's hand and when she opened it and saw the proposal message, her face lit up. Seeing this wedding and the wedding of my sister has changed me. Alfie, congrats dude.

Jerome raised his glass and so did everyone else. They all said to

Everyone: TO AMBER AND ALFIE!

Then Amber and Alfie had to do their first dance. Amber was smiling the whole way. Alfie held onto her waist and spun Amber. He said to her.

Alfie: You look very beautiful Ambs.

Amber: Thank you. I love you.

Alfie: I do too.

Then the others came in and danced. Even Nina got up and danced. Then Amber and Nina danced. Soon the other guests joined in.

ATCDW: So, everyone's having a great time and dancing and Nina tries to calm herself so she doesn't hurt herself.

Then it was time to cut the cake. Amber and Alfie got some on a spoon and fed each other. Then the cake was passed out. Afterwards, Alfie had to take Amber's garter off. Once he got it off, he flung it and Jerome caught it in surprise. He knew that the garter meant that he was next to marrying Mara. He smiled and then Amber had to throw the bouquet. Mara caught it, she blushed and went over to Jerome and kissed him on the lips for 10 seconds. Nina was watching with Fabian. Soon the wedding was over and everyone went back to the hotel. They decided to rest but then Nina felt a pain.

Nina: Oww. Oww!

Mara: What's wrong?

Nina: My back and stomach. It's been hurting for 2 days now.

Amber: Should I get Fabian?

Nina: No. I'll be fine. I'm- Ooo. Okay. I think I need Fabian.

Mara went over to the guys' hotel room and got Fabian. He was the first in room.

Fabian: What happened?

Nina: Just some shocks. I'm fine.

Fabian: Amber, is it okay if I stay here with Nina?

Amber: Actually, all the guys can stay. Turn in your room keys and come over here so we can all be here together.

Fabian kissed Nina's cheek and left out. Soon, the guys came over and hugged their girls. Fabian got in the bed with Nina and they watched TV on her tablet. Soon, everyone went to sleep. In the morning, they would depart back home while Amber and Alfie stay for their honeymoon.


	14. The nightmare and the travel home

**Chapter 14: The nightmare and travel back home.**

At night, the nightmare happened again for Nina. But something was different.

_Nina's dream: After Nina died, Joy still wouldn't leave Fabian alone and stalked them. Then she kidnapped his and Nina's daughter._

_N&FD: Why are you doing this?_

_Joy: Your father will do anything to get you back and that including marrying me._

_N&FD: He'll never do it._

_Soon the door opened and in came Fabian. Joy pulled his daughter up and Fabian ran toward them when Joy pulled out a knife._

_Fabian: What do you want?_

_Joy: You. Marry me and I'll let her go. If you refuse, she goes to join your horrible wife. Time is ticking Fabes. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. _

_N&FD: Daddy!_

_Fabian: Okay! I'll do it. I'll marry you._

_Joy: Good choice. I'll get my things._

_Joy threw Fabian's daughter to Fabian and left. Fabian held his daughter tight. She just cried in his shirt._

_N&FD: I miss mom, daddy._

_Fabian: I do too. (Looks up) I'm so sorry Nina. I tried._

_End of dream_

Nina woke up and screamed that it woke up everyone and they turned on the light. Fabian looked over to see Nina sweating and crying.

Fabian: Nina. Love, what's wrong?

Amber: Nina. What's wrong?

Nina: Fabian…Joy…married.

Everyone minus Nina and Fabian: UGHH!

Amber: How? Why?

Alfie was trying to calm his hyperventilating wife.

Alfie: Ambs, Ambs. Wrinkles.

Amber: I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT WRINKLES! MY BEST FRIEND'S HUSBAND MARRIED JOY! WRINKLES DON'T HELP IN THIS SITUATION!

Nina just broke out on Fabian's shoulder and he tried to calm her.

Fabian: It's okay. You'll be fine.

Nina: It was so horrible. You were forced to marry her… I couldn't do anything.

Fabian: Why?

Nina: I died.

Everyone looked at her.

Amber: W-what?

Nina: I died giving birth to our baby.

Amber: (Wails) Noooo.

Amber cried and then soon everyone calmed down and Fabian said.

Fabian: It was just a nightmare. You're alive and well and calm and I'm your husband.

Nina nodded and calmed down. Soon everyone went back to sleep and Nina was held by Fabian. She smiled and breathed in Fabian's sweet cinnamon scent. His arms were wrapped around her in protection. Fabian looked at her and said.

Fabian: I'd never let anyone hurt you Nina. I promise you.

The next morning was a good one. Everyone was packed and while Amber and Alfie went to register for the honeymoon suite, the others was packed and ready to go. Fabian went to check on Nina. She was lazy in putting her contacts on and wore her back glasses.

Fabian: Are you okay?

Nina: Yeah. I slept better. When we get back, I have to go to the doctor so she can tell me what these pains are.

Soon everyone was ready and hugged goodbye and then Fabian and Nina got in their car and Nina was on her tablet and then she pulled out her camera.

_Nina: Hi baby. Um, you're making me pretty big and I want you to know that I love you _

_Fabian: I do too._

_Nina: Both me and daddy love you and can't wait for you to come. Love you._

The ride took hours and Nina was passed out. At a red light, Fabian looked at her and she looked so peaceful and happy. When they arrived home, Nina sighed and went to change. Then she came out wearing a blue stretch top and blue stretch jeans. She came down and put her sneakers on. Then she kissed Fabian goodbye and left. She drove to the doctor and met with the doctor.

Nina: Hi!

Doctor: How are you?

Nina: Not so good.

Doctor: Uh oh.

Nina: I'm eating fine and relaxing but during my friend's wedding and when we were relaxing in the hotel room, I felt a pain in my back and stomach. Maybe the baby turned or something.

Doctor: Well let's check just to make sure. Hopefully she did to relieve her mommy's pain.

Nina laid back and lifted her shirt. The doctor placed the jelly on Nina's tummy and Nina moved her bangs to see the screen. To her surprise, the baby was in the right direction.

Doctor: I guess that wedding you went to did miracles.

Nina: Yay!

The doctor removed the gel and turned off the machine and turned on the light and helped Nina up.

Doctor: So looks like you won't need to have a C-section.

Nina: That's good.

Then Nina got up and took her picture and left. When she got to the car, she decided on who she should call. She called Fabian.

_Fabian: Hello?_

_Nina: Hey! I have good news._

_Fabian: What?_

_Nina: Our baby girl isn't breeched anymore._

_Fabian: WHAT!_

_Nina: Yeah. The pain was her turning. She turned all on her own._

_Fabian: That's so great. _

_Nina: I know. Are you home?_

_Fabian: Yeah._

_Nina: Okay. I should be home within 1 hour._

_Fabian: Okay. I love you._

_Nina: Love you too._

Nina hung up her phone and started her car and drove away. But then she was stuck in traffic. 1 hour later, Fabian called her.

_Nina: Hi baby._

_Fabian: Where are you?_

_Nina: I'm in freaking traffic and I can't get out without taking the long way home._

_Fabian: Oh. Come home soon._

_Nina: I will. Bye._

_Fabian: Bye._

Nina hung up and groaned.

Nina: Come on.

NTCDTJ: Come on. I'm in traffic trying to get home. I'm pregnant. My baby turned. But now I'm stuck in traffic. Can this day get worse?

Soon Nina was able to get through traffic but then it started to rain.

NTCWD: Rain? Really? Ugh! Why is my life so difficult?

Soon she got home and pulled out her umbrella. She opened the door and walked in. She put her umbrella down and smelled something good. She walked in the kitchen and saw Fabian cooking. He turned and said.

Fabian: Hey. You're home.

Nina: Yeah. What are we having?

Fabian: You are having a sandwich and I am having spaghetti and meatballs.

Nina: That's not fair.

Fabian: I'm kidding. You're having spaghetti and meatballs. Sit.

Nina sat at the island and Fabian gave her the plate of spaghetti and meatballs. He sat at the head of the island.

Nina: It's really good. I'm so happy.

Fabian: Why?

Nina: Because our little girl is not breeched and I can have a normal birth.

Fabian: The nursery will have to get done. You are 5 months pregnant.

Nina: Oh yeah. Maybe I can get Yasmin to give me tips.

NTC: Yasmin is my publicist. I am an actress and soon I will have to get back to work.

Fabian: Will you continue to act after the baby?

Nina: Maybe or I'll try something else. I haven't worked on my writing in a while. I have some good books upstairs that I could publish.

Fabian: Okay.

When they finished, they put their plates in the sink and Nina went to change for bed. She removed her shirt and looked in the mirror at her baby. Her belly had gotten larger and bigger. She was happy. This was what she wanted. She wanted a family with the man she loved dearly. She changed into her black jeweled nightgown and took her pants off. She sat on her vanity and brushed her hair and left it out. Then she climbed into bed and Fabian came in and changed and he was about to change into a shirt when Nina said.

Nina: Don't. Leave it off.

Fabian: (Smiles) Okay.

Fabian just changed into some pajama bottoms and climbed into bed, under the covers with Nina. She curled near him and they watched a movie. Soon Nina fell asleep with her head on Fabian's chest. Fabian moved her head to her pillow and turned off the T.V and slept with his hand on Nina's belly.


	15. The talk of nursery

**Chapter 15: The talk of the nursery.**

The next morning, Fabian had to leave for work and Nina was left alone until Yasmin came.

Nina: Hi! It's so great to see you.

Yasmin: Me too. You got big. So do you have any news?

Nina: Um, She's not breeched. Amber's wedding made her turn because during parts of the whole planning somehow made the baby turn because I felt sharp pain and stuff. Also, I or Fabian hasn't had any time for the nursery and I can't do it and he can't do it because he has to go to work.

Yasmin: I can see if I can get someone to try and get that done for you. Do you have any certain colors to choose from?

Nina: Um, something like royal princess colors. No pink. No.

Yasmin: Okay. Congrats on your baby turning. Have you had your baby shower yet?

Nina: Um, it's in 1 week. You are welcome to come.

Yasmin: You know I want to.

Nina: Yay! Bye Yasmin.

Yasmin: Bye.

Yasmin left and Nina was bored. Fabian wouldn't be back until 9:00. She sat down and watched TV and ate Ice Cream. Then she slept.


	16. The visit and return of an old foe

**Chapter 16: The visit and the return of a foe.**

Around 5:00 she heard the doorbell. It repeated over and over. Through the glass, she saw Amber, Mara and Patricia. She opened the door and smiled.

Amber: Hi!

Nina: Hey!

They came in and Nina closed the door. She hugged all the girls and they sat on the couch.

Patricia: So how is the baby?

Nina: Great. She turned around.

Mara and the others turned to the TV that had a news segment on Joy.

_TV: We have word that Joy Mercer has escaped, yes escaped, from prison. She seemed to escape with a gun and killed 5 men. I would advise that you lock all doors and windows and hide. This woman is very dangerous._

Amber clicked the TV off and Nina grabbed her phone and scrolled down to Fabian. He answered his work phone.

_Fabian: Hello, this is Fabian._

_Nina: Fabian?_

_Fabian: Nina. What's wrong?_

_Nina: Joy. She escaped._

_Fabian: I'll be there. Tell the girls not to leave. I'll call the guys. Stay calm._

_Nina: I will. Bye._

_Fabian: Bye._

Nina and the girls went upstairs to the attic and waited. Soon, Fabian came up with the rest of the guys. They waited. Nina was trying to stay calm. Fabian held onto her. She soon fell asleep. The rest of the girls were asleep too.

Fabian: What does Joy want?

Jerome: What?

Fabian looked at him.

Fabian: What does she want that she has to go nuts?

Alfie: Dude. She's wanted you since high school.

Eddie: That means threatening the two things you care about the most.

Fabian stroked Nina's cheek and looked at her belly.

Fabian: I wish she gave up. Nina means so much to me right now.

Then a shot rang out and a door banged against the wall. The girls woke up and Nina held onto Fabian. They heard footsteps and a scream.

Joy: NINA! FABIAN!

Fabian held Nina and squeezed his eyes shut. Nina did the same. Everyone held hands and prayed that Joy wouldn't find them. But something fell and Joy heard it and tried to open the door to the attic. It was locked so she shot the lock off and opened the door.

Joy: Ahh. So this is where everyone is. What's wrong Nina? Scared to die?

Nina didn't look at Joy.

Fabian: JUST LEAVE US ALONE JOY!

Joy: See I'd love to do that but I don't like things taken from me.

Joy aimed the gun at Nina and Jerome moved in front of Nina and Fabian.

Jerome: You want to shoot my sister; you have to shoot me too.

Amber moved in next to Jerome.

Amber: Me too.

Alfie: Me too.

Eddie: Especially me.

Patricia: Me too.

Mara: And me.

Everyone was surrounding Nina and Fabian. Joy clicked the safety off and pointed the gun at Nina. She held onto Fabian and then a shot rang out and Jerome was clutching his arm. The bullet just grazed his arm. Joy left and the cops came. The others looked at Jerome. Mara was holding his head. Nina was checking the wound. Fabian went to tell the cops what happened. Nina patched up the wound and said.

Nina: Jerome. Why did you do that?

Jerome: That's what big brothers do. Protect their family.

Nina hugged him and he hugged her back. Nina felt tears go down her face. She said into his chest.

Nina: Thank you.

Jerome: You're welcome.

Then Nina retreated and went to find Fabian. She saw him closing the door. She went over and hugged him. He said into her shoulder.

Fabian: Are you okay? You're shaking.

Nina: Yeah. I'm fine. Are you okay?

Fabian: Yeah. Is Jerome okay?

Nina: Yeah. I was so scared.

Fabian looked at her and said.

Fabian: I know. I was too.

They went back up and Jerome was holding a sobbing Mara. Fabian spoke up.

Fabian: Thanks for saving us guys.

Amber: No one messes with my niece.

Jerome: Yeah. No one messes with my sister or my brother in law.

Fabian smiled and said.

Fabian: Thanks Jerome.

Soon everyone went downstairs and tried to relax. Soon they left and Nina and Fabian went to bed.


	17. The Nursery

**Chapter 17: The Nursery.**

Yasmin got people to decorate the nursery. Nina was put on bed rest because she had a month left. Fabian was at work. Poppy had come to visit Nina.

Poppy: Hey sissy.

Nina: Hi.

Poppy: How are you?

Nina: Bored. I have nothing to do.

Poppy: Want to go out?

Nina: I can't. I have a month left and I can't leave.

Poppy: Oh right. I was out with Daniel.

Nina: Daniel?

Poppy: That guy I met at Amber's wedding.

Nina: Oh.

Poppy: He's so amazing and wonderful. He said he wants to marry me someday. What do I do?

Nina: Go along with it. If he makes you happy, then be happy.

Poppy: Okay.

Soon the nursery was ready. Yasmin came to get Nina and Poppy.

Yasmin: Ready to see your baby's nursery?

Nina: Yeah I am.

The girls went up and Yasmin opened the door and Nina and Poppy gasped. The room was beach themed. It sandy beach colored walls and a blue sky ceiling. There were little beach drawings on the wall and the furniture was almost beach themed.

Nina: Oh my god.

NTCASNR: I go in and I saw this empty room decorated into a beautiful place where my little girl will be staying. I'm just so glad.

Tears appeared in Nina's eyes. She sat down in a comfortable chair. Poppy was looking around and smiled.

Poppy: It's so pretty.

Nina smiled and Yasmin said.

Yasmin: So?

Nina: I love it.

Yasmin: I do too.


	18. The Birth and the moment

**Chapter 18: 1 month later, arrival time of the baby and the moment**

Nina was watching TV with Fabian when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Then she felt wetness. She shook Fabian awake and said in a painful voice.

Nina: Fabian. The baby's coming.

He got up and she walked carefully. They went to the car and he drove her to the hospital. Nina sat in a wheelchair and doctors along with Fabian transported her to a room. Fabian had to step out so Nina could change. He called the others. Soon he could go in. He put his phone away and sat in the chair next to Nina. She was breathing in and out.

Fabian: You're doing great.

Nina: I know.

The others came to see her. She smiled and Amber and the girls wished her luck. Jerome held her hand and kissed her forehead.

Jerome: Good luck sis.

Nina: Thank you.

Nina's dad came up and hugged her.

Mr. Clarke: Be strong darling.

Nina: I will daddy. I love you.

Mr. Clarke: I love you too.

Then Poppy came up and hugged her.

Poppy: I love you Nina.

Nina: I love you too Pops.

Soon everyone but Fabian had to leave. Doctor Denise came up and smiled.

Doctor Denise: Hello Nina. Okay, we're going to check to make sure everything is good and how far you are.

Nina: Okay.

Nina was pretty far dilated. At 6:00, she was told to push.

Doctor Denise: Push Nina. Push!

Nina: (Screams) Ahh! I'm trying. Ooo!

Fabian: You're doing great.

Nina's screams rang through the room. Soon she was crying out in pain. Her hair was coming out of its bun and strewed all over her face. Fabian would stroke her hair and kiss her head and try his best to calm her down. He even ignored her blames.

Nina: I'm in so much pain Fabian.

Fabian: You're doing great Nina.

Fabian planted a kiss on Nina's lip and she calmed down and pushed harder. Around 10:00, the baby was out. Nina and Fabian's little girl was out. Her cries rang out and Nina and Fabian smiled. Fabian cut the cord and Doctor Denise cleaned Nina off and the baby and then handed her to Fabian. Nina smiled and Fabian kissed her head.

Fabian: I love you Nina.

Nina: I love you too.

Soon everyone could come see the baby.

Amber: Ooo. What's her name?

Nina: Kaeleigh Ana Rutter.

Fabian: I love it.

Fabian looked at his daughter.

Fabian: Hi Kaeleigh.

Soon, everyone had to go home. Even Fabian had to go.

Fabian: I have to check on things and get the baby stuff set up. Then I have to change the sheets.

Nina: Promise me that you'll be back?

Fabian: I will. In fact, Poppy and Amber will be staying with you.

Nina looked at Poppy and Amber.

Nina: You don't have to. Amber, you have work. So do you Poppy.

Poppy: But we want to.

Nina hugged her sister and Amber. Soon she went to sleep.

**At the house**

Fabian checked on the nursery. He walked in and smiled. Everything was in its place. He changed the sheets and took a shower. While he was in the shower, he remembered the look of his daughter. Then he dressed and went to sleep.

**3 days later**

Fabian drove to the hospital and met Nina halfway. She was able to walk on her own. She put her baby in the car seat and they walked out. Fabian strapped the seat in and Nina sat in the back.

Fabian: So how are you?

Nina: I'm great. Are you ready for parenthood?

Fabian: Yes.

They arrived and Nina took her baby girl out and took her in the home that she would share with Fabian and her.

Nina: Welcome home Kaeleigh.

Kaeleigh was asleep in her yellow blanket. Nina sat on the couch with Kaeleigh while Fabian brought the stuff in. He was glad that his girls were home where they belonged. He came out to Nina on the phone holding Kaeleigh. She looked scared. Her face went pale. Fabian took Kaeleigh from Nina and took her into the nursery. He placed Kaeleigh in her soft crib. He left and went out. Nina threw her phone and cried out. She balled up and Fabian ran over.

Fabian: What's wrong? Nina? Tell me.

Nina: Brian. He won't leave me alone and he's coming. Right now.

A knock was heard and Nina balled up and hid her face. Fabian ruffed up and walked over.

Brian: Hi is Nina here?

Fabian: Yes. My wife is here.

Brian: Oh. I didn't realize she was married.

Fabian: Yes. She is. Now please go.

Brian left and Fabian closed the door. He went back to Nina.

Nina: What happened?

Fabian: He left. Neens, why didn't you tell me about him?

Nina: *Sniffles* I guess it never came up. Are you mad?

Fabian wiped her tears from her face and kissed her cheek.

Fabian: No love. I'm not. Now go wipe your face. I don't want you to walk around sad.

Nina: Okay.

Nina got up and Fabian pulled her back and hugged her. She shed a few extra tears in his shirt and he rocked her.

Fabian: Shh. don't cry love. Don't cry.

Nina calmed down and then she let go and went to wipe her face. She calmed down and wiped her face. Then she reapplied her makeup and walked out. Fabian was watching TV and looked up and Nina walked into his arms. He kissed her cheek.

Fabian: Are you okay?

Nina: Yeah. I'm fine.

**4 months later**

Nina came home from the gym to find a note on the door from Fabian.

_Kaeleigh is with Amber and Alfie playing with their daughter Annabelle. Meet me at our favorite patio. Wear something nice. Fabian_

Nina smiled and walked in. She walked to her closet and picked out a yellow top and blue jeans and a red jacket. She wore her black flats. Her hair was pushed back into a sleek ponytail. She grabbed her purse and got back in her car and drove to the patio. She got out and saw Fabian sitting at a table in front of a beach. There were lights surrounding it. She laughed and walked over. He came over with a single rose.

Fabian: My lady. May I?

Nina took his arm and they walked forward. He pulled out her chair and she sat in it. He sat in his and pulled the silvery top up. There were 2 turkey sandwiches. She took her plate.

Nina: Why all of this?

Fabian: Just shows how much I love you. You mean so much to me.

Nina: You do too. I love you so much.

Fabian: I don't want to pressure you but since Kaeleigh is away maybe we could- No, I shouldn't.

Nina grabbed his hand.

Nina: Actually, that not a bad idea. We could go now.

Fabian: You want to?

Nina: Yes.

They cleaned up and left. Nina giggled and drove her car to the house. Fabian met her and he opened the door and she leapt into his arms and kissed him. He kissed back. He dropped his keys on the table and they broke apart and Nina ran upstairs. She was caught by Fabian and he tickled her and then he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Fabian started kissing her shoulders and slipped off her jacket and top. She took off his top and they continued kissing in their bottoms (For Nina, it's her bra). Nina ran her hands through Fabian's scalp. He moaned and they fell on the bed. Nina was lying on top of Fabian. He held onto her waist and she roamed over his abs and upper torso. Then she came up to his lips and kissed them. Then Fabian turned and he was on top of her. Nina ever so slightly slipped Fabian's boxers off and he unclipped her bra and took it off. Nina moaned in her kiss with Fabian. Their bodies were giving off such an aura that they both enjoyed. Their bodies were pressed against each other. Fabian broke the kiss and said clearing his vision.

Fabian: Nina, how much do you love me?

Nina: (Out of breath) I love you with all of my heart and soul and everything within me. Why?

Fabian: I'm about to pleasure you so just want to know.

Fabian went in Nina and she moaned out loud and in love. Fabian broke the kiss to play a special song. He turned on Your Smile by Nat Wolff. He started kissing her again. Nina moaned and fluttered her eyes and Fabian's tongue explored Nina's mouth. She enjoyed it. Then Fabian moved down and kissed every spot of Nina giving her a good shiver. Then he released her and came out. Nina sighed and laughed. Fabian smiled and then got they got under the covers and faced each other. Fabian held Nina closer and kissed her forehead.

Fabian: Are you okay?

Nina: (Out of breath) Yeah… I'm fine…I want more.

Fabian: More?

Nina: Mhm.

Fabian tilted Nina's head so she looked at him and leaned in and kissed her. He hand went from her cheek to her waist. Nina smiled and Fabian turned her so he was lying on her and held her.

Fabian: Now you won't get away.

Nina: I don't plan to go anywhere.

Fabian laughed and kissed Nina's neck. She didn't want these petty kisses. She wanted him in her. She moaned out in her best way since she was out of breath.

Nina: In. In. Fabian. Come in.

He looked at her and went in. She gasped and moaned. She loved it. That was what she wanted. She always wanted Fabian to be a part of her. She never wanted anything else. She moaned in love as Fabian went further and further. She rubbed her hands over his abs. Fabian smiled. Everything was perfect. His life was perfect. He released Nina and then they went to sleep.


	19. Job and Rufus

**Chapter 19: Job and Rufus.**

Nina was on her phone talking to her manager, Lisa.

_Lisa: So I found you an acting role and its right where you are._

_Nina: That's great. What is it? Is it a movie role or something?_

_Lisa: More like a guest co-host thing for the show Fashion Girlz. _

NTC: Oh my god. All of us girls watch Fashion Girlz and it's our favorite. To co-host the show would be amazing.

_Nina: Are you serious? Fashion Girlz? I love that show. When do I start?_

_Lisa: Well, you don't start until 3 weeks which should give you time to rest from the baby and things. _

_Nina: Thanks Lis. _

_Lisa: No problem. Bye._

_Nina: Bye._

Nina hung up and walked into the store. She decided to look for some good fitting clothes. She bought 6 shirts, 7 pairs of pants, 4 skirts and 9 dresses. She smiled. Then she got a call from someone once she got in the car. She looked at it and saw it Fabian.

_Nina: Hey baby._

_Fabian: Hi. I need help._

_Nina: What's wrong?_

Before Fabian could answer, she heard another voice. It was a man's voice. It was Rufus.

_Rufus: Bring me the elixir and the cup and your husband won't get hurt._

_Nina: Rufus! Don't hurt him!_

_Rufus: Meet me in the school's clearing with the elixir and the cup and he won't get hurt. Much._

Rufus hung up and Nina sighed and started the car and drove out. She found the gold liquid and the gold cup. She was doing this for Fabian. She didn't realize that she grabbed the fake one. Nina called Jerome and the rest of the Sibuna's and told them what happened. They arrived and Nina ran up and hugged Jerome. He held her and she cried on his shoulder.

JTC: I know that I have said this probably a million times but I am going to murder Rufus, bring him back to life and then kill him again and repeat the whole process again. I getting tired of him and now he's kidnapped my sister's husband.

Nina: He took Fabian. I'm worried. What if he kills him? I can't raise Kaeleigh on my own.

Jerome gripped Nina's shoulders.

Jerome: Calm down. He said he wouldn't hurt him. You have the fake elixir. I'm sure Fabian is fine and you won't have to raise Kaeleigh by yourself.

She nodded and they walked forward. A black car appeared. Nina could make out Fabian tied up. The door opened and Jerome held Nina's hand as Rufus came over.

Rufus: Well, Well. Haven't you grown up? Did you bring it?

Nina: Yes. Where's Fabian?

Rufus opened the door and pulled Fabian out roughly and held him. Fabian had cloth around his mouth and rope around his wrists tying them together. He reassured Nina through his eyes that he was fine. She saw so many bruises.

Nina: You said that he wouldn't be hurt.

Rufus: I said he wouldn't be hurt much. Now give me the item or you will never see your husband again.

Rufus pulled out a knife and held it to Fabian's throat. 

Nina: Okay. Okay.

Nina gave him the fake cup and the elixir. (Thanks to Mara, she made a copier machine where you can copy anything except people.) Rufus took it and pushed Fabian to Nina. She caught him and helped take his bonds off. Rufus left and drove away. Nina looked at Fabian and untied his wrists and untied the cloth.

Nina: Are you okay?

Fabian: Yeah. Are you?

Nina couldn't answer and hugged him. He groaned but ignored the pain that was in his stomach and ribs. Then he saw stars and passed out backwards. Jerome caught him. The others came and helped get him to the hospital.


	20. The Hospital

**Chapter 20: The hospital**

After a while, Nina was allowed to see Fabian. He had a broken rib and bruised liver. Nina looked at her resting husband. She had tears down her face. She held his hand and said.

Nina: Hey Fabes. I'm really sorry that this happened to you. I swear that I'll try my best to go on. Just know that I love you and (Tears fall) I want you to wake up so you can see Kaeleigh grow up and our other children. I really don't want you to go.

**Fabian's mind.**

_Fabian: HELLO! NINA! GUYS! WHERE AM I? _

_Fabian turned to see a woman with his color hair and blue eyes. He walked closer and saw it was his mother._

_Fabian: MOM! _

_He ran forward and hugged her. Tears fell._

_(_Mrs. Rutter is Fabian's stepmom. This Mrs. Rutter is his real mom)

_Fabian: I miss you so much._

_Mrs. Rutter: I do too dear. But it's not your time to come. There's a beautiful young girl waiting for you._

_Fabian: But I want to stay with you. _

_Mrs. Rutter: I know. But you must go back for your wife and daughter. They both love you._

_Fabian: But-_

_A sound rang out. It sounded like someone crying and sniffling. Mrs. Rutter waved her hand and Fabian saw Nina crying in her hands sitting next to Fabian's lifeless body. His face softened and tears fell faster as he watched his wife cry. He felt like he wanted to reach out and touch her and stop her from crying. _

_Fabian: (To self) she's really upset. (To mom) Anything else?_

_His mom waved her hand and a future video of Kaeleigh and Nina and some guy who liked Nina before Fabian. He was hitting Kaeleigh. Fabian's blood boiled._

_Fabian: What is that?_

_Mrs. Rutter: The future if you move on. Nina and Kaeleigh will be miserable and Kaeleigh will hate you for abandoning her. _

_Fabian thought about it and decided to go back. _

_Fabian: I want to go back._

_Mrs. Rutter let him go back._

**Hospital**

Nina looked up and Fabian coughed and looked around. Nina smiled and wiped her eyes. Fabian reached up and stroked her cheek.

Nina: I knew you wouldn't leave me.

Fabian: Why would I?

Nina: I love you.

She placed her head on his chest and cried and said.

Nina: (Cries) You scared me to death. Damn you.

Fabian hugged her and she just sobbed and then sat up.


	21. Release from hospital a party, surprise

**Chapter 21: Released from the hospital and party and the surprise.**

NTCWOTWTH: So a week later, Fabian could come home. The run in with Rufus is over and Jerome is better and relaxed.

Nina called Fabian and he answered. She had brought his change of clothes.

_Nina: Hey Baby. _

_Fabian: Hi. _

_Nina: I brought your clothes and I should be there soon._

_Fabian: Okay. _

Nina hung up and turned the corner. She stopped at a red light and looked back to see Kaeleigh smiling.

Nina: Ready to see daddy? Yeah?

Kaeleigh gurgled and smiled. Then Nina drove on. When she arrived at the hospital, she asked the nurse for a pass and attached it to her shirt and Kaeleigh's shirt and they walked on. They arrived at room 56 and Nina knocked.

Nina: Fabian?

Fabian: Come in.

Nina moved the curtain and saw Fabian getting up and sitting on the edge of his bed. He smiled and Nina went over and hugged him.

Fabian: How are you?

Nina: I'm great. How are you?

Fabian: I'm great thanks.

Nina handed Fabian his clothes and walked out so he could change. As much as she wanted to see him change, she had Kaeleigh who was too young to see Fabian's business. He said he was done and Nina walked in. Fabian was dressed and ready to go. Kaeleigh let go of Nina's hand and toddled over to Fabian with a lurch in her steps. She reached Fabian and he held her hands.

Fabian: You just walked.

Nina: That's not her first time either. She walked to the door.

Fabian picked his little girl up and carried her out. He checked out and they walked out. Nina got in while Fabian strapped their daughter in and got in the passenger seat and Nina got in the driver's seat and drove off. When they got home, she put a blindfold on his eyes and led him in the house. Then she turned on the light and the others were there.

Everyone plus Nina: Welcome Home Fabian.

Kaeleigh said her way through a gurgle and squeal.

Fabian took the blindfold off and gasped. There was a banner and everything.

Fabian: Guys. You didn't have to do this.

Alfie: We did.

Mara: We also got you a surprise. Come out Maria.

Fabian turned and gasped. His sister who he hadn't seen since he was 5 was standing before him.

Fabian: M-Maria?

Maria: Hey Fabian.

She walked over and hugged him. He hugged back with a big smile on his face. Maria wore a red knee length with brown hair and blue eyes. She backed up and looked at Nina who was holding Kaeleigh.

Maria: Aren't you going to introduce me?

Fabian: Yeah. Um Maria, this is my wife Nina and my daughter Kaeleigh.

Maria: Wife? Daughter? How much did I miss Fabes?

Fabian: A lot.

Maria held out her hand and Nina shook it.

Maria: Maria. You are?

Nina: Nina. This is Kaeleigh.

Maria looked at the little girl holding her mother's fingers. She waved.

Maria: Hey Kaeleigh.

Kaeleigh laughed and giggled and waved back. Nina smiled and then everyone partied. Soon Nina put Kaeleigh to bed and after bathing her, dressing her and lying her down, which she didn't like. Nina had to hold her and sit in the rocking chair.

Nina: Shh. Shh.

2 hours later, Kaeleigh went to sleep and Nina got up and put her in her crib and left. The party was over and Nina saw that Fabian was cleaning up and went over.

Fabian: Hey. What kept you?

Nina: Kaeleigh wouldn't go to sleep. I have to go to the show tomorrow.

Fabian: Oh yeah. But I'll watch you on the TV.

Nina: Yay.

They went to sleep and Nina slept into Fabian's arms.


	22. Nina's Job and Fabian's job

**Chapter 22: Nina's job and Fabian's job.**

**6:00 in the morning **

Nina got up and trudged to the bathroom and took a shower. She came back in her robe and Fabian was still asleep. He didn't have to go to work until 8:00. She was tired. She put on a short knee length dress and black stockings. Her hair was in a ponytail. She shook Fabian and he woke up groggily.

Fabian: W-What?

Nina: I'm going on the show. Kaeleigh's breakfast is in the fridge and I will be back soon. Mara and Patricia will be coming over to watch her.

Fabian: Okay.

Fabian turned his back and Nina slapped his arm playfully. He laughed and turned to her.

Fabian: What?

Nina: Where's my kiss?

Fabian sat up and Nina leaned in and pecked his lips. Then she broke away and left.

Fabian: I love you!

Nina: I love you too!

She grabbed her bag and keys and left out to the car. She drank her coffee and drove away.

**At the studio and backstage**

Nina was getting her hair done while going over her lines and eating her breakfast. Her co-host came in. Her name was Lucie.

Lucie: How are you?

Nina: I'm great. So much to go over and do and there is such so much.

Lucie: Well, I'll be there to help. What's your name?

Nina: I'm Nina. Nina Rutter.

Lucie: Rutter? That's my daughter's son's doctor. That's your husband?

Nina: Yes. He is my husband of 25 years.

Lucie: 25? Wow. All right, let's do this thing!

Nina laughed and then her hair was curled and ready. She wore a blue knee length dress and black heels. Her hair was over her shoulders.

NTC: Oh my god. I'm like so nervous right now. What if I do horrible because this isn't a movie role? This is a TV role. *Sucks air in* I hope I do good help me god.

Nina arrived and sat down and got ready. Then the camera turned on and the crowd clapped.

Lucie: Welcome to Fashion Girlz. We have a special guest. Please welcome Nina Rutter.

The crowd cheered and clapped. Nina waved and said.

Nina: Thank you. Thanks.

Lucie: So Nina. From what I understand, you met and married a great guy. How?

Nina: Well, we met in high school and had a bit of a bumpy road in the beginning but got through it and pursued our dreams.

Lucie: And now you are living in LA with a beautiful baby girl.

Nina: Yes. Her name is Kaeleigh Ana Rutter.

Lucie: Kaeleigh?

Nina: Yes. 4 months old.

Lucie: Oh okay. Do we have a picture?

A picture popped up and the crowd awed. Nina laughed.

Lucie: She is so cute. This is going to be the cutie of the greatly known doctor and actress?

Nina: I guess. Whatever she chooses, we'll love her because she is our baby.

**At Nina and Fabian's home**

Fabian got Kaeleigh ready and around 7:40, Mara and Patricia came over. Fabian hugged them both.

Fabian: She already ate and is in her playpen. I have to go. Bye guys.

Mara and Patricia: Bye.

Fabian left out and got in his car and drove off to the children's hospital and clocked in. His friend Nurse Dena greeted him.

Nurse Dena: Morning Fabian. How's Nina?

Fabian: She's great. She went back to work this morning. I might watch her before I start work.

Nurse Dena: What's she doing?

Fabian: Co-hosting Fashion Girlz.

Nurse Dena: No. Are you serious?

Fabian: Yeah. Bye.

Fabian left to go into his office and closed the door and turned on the TV to Fashion Girlz. He saw Nina laughing and enjoying herself on the show.

**Nina at the show**

NTC: This is so fun. I love this. Then we got to do something where you answer phone calls.

Lucie: Okay. So call that number and give a shout out or say something and we'll answer.

**Fabian**

Fabian picked up his phone and called in.

**Nina**

Nina: Looks like we have our first caller. Hello?

_Fabian: Hey Nina._

Nina laughed.

Lucie: Looks like your husband wanted to call you.

_Fabian: Yeah. How's it going?_

Nina: It's great.

_Fabian: I should let you go now. Bye. I love you._

Nina: Bye. Love you too.

**Fabian**

Fabian hung up and got up and got to work. He grabbed his assignment. Bobby Smithson had a sprained ankle for the third time.

Fabian: Bobby. You have to stop hurting yourself. You'll end up like my friend Mick. I had to patch up some sport wounds.

Bobby: Sorry. But this time it was my baby sister. She keeps throwing things at me.

Fabian: So why not tell her to stop?

Bobby: Because she doesn't know any better but I can't do anything about it because I'll get yelled at.

Fabian: Well, maybe you need to tell her softly to stop. As for your ankle, it should heal in 4 weeks and then off to sports.

Bobby: Thanks. How are your wife and daughter?

Fabian: Good. You still remember them?

Bobby: Yeah. You always tell me.

Fabian: Right. Well I have to go to the next patient. Bye

Bobby: Bye.

Fabian left.

**Nina**

After the show and camera ended, Nina breathed out and smiled.

Lucie: Had fun?

Nina: Yeah. Now I wanna go home.

Lucie: Think that maybe you wanna do some more co-hosting?

Nina: I guess but maybe an acting role would be nice.

Lucie: Okay. Well, if you want to do more co-hosting just ask me and I'll fit you in.

Nina: Okay.

Then Nina got up and went to her dressing room. Her phone rang and she answered it.

_Nina: Hello?_

_Mara: Hey Nina. I just wanted to call to check in that Kaeleigh is okay._

_Nina: Can I speak to her?_

_Mara: Yeah._

Mara put the phone to Kaeleigh's ear.

_Nina: Hi baby. I should be home soon._

_Kaeleigh: *Gurgles and squeals* _

_Mara: We gotta go. She saw her favorite show. Bye._

_Nina: Bye._

Nina hung up and grabbed her stuff. Then she went to change out of her clothes and wore her dress and fixed her hair. Then she left out and got in her car and drove away. She arrived at her home and it was sunny out. She closed the door and opened the front door and walked in. Kaeleigh hobbled over. Nina smiled.

Nina: Hi baby.

Nina picked Kaeleigh up and then greeted her two friends.

Nina: Thanks for watching her. I hope she wasn't any trouble?

Patricia: No. No.

The two girls left and Nina took Kaeleigh to her and Fabian's bedroom and they lied on the bed and watched SpongeBob Square pants. Eventually Fabian came home.

Fabian: Nina! Kaeleigh!

Nina: In here!

He came in and smiled. Kaeleigh looked over.

Fabian: Hey.

Fabian took his shoes off and climbed into bed with them. He kissed Nina and held Kaeleigh's hands and smoothed her hair.

Fabian: How are my girls?

Nina: Okay. How was work?

Fabian: Good.

Soon, the Rutter family was asleep and all was well.


	23. Amfie's return from honeymoon

**Chapter 23: Amfie's return from their honeymoon and the trials of Fabina.**

Nina was resting at home when she heard a knock. She saw it was Amber. She opened the door and smiled.

Nina: AMBER!

Amber: NINA! I missed you.

The two girls hugged and then Amber sat down next to her and she said.

Amber: So what happened? Did you lose the baby?

Nina: No. No. I had Kaeleigh.

Amber: Kaeleigh? Can I see her?

Nina: Sure.

The girls got up and walked upstairs to the nursery. Nina opened the door carefully and she and Amber walked in and Amber looked in the crib to see Kaeleigh napping.

Amber: (Whispering) Aww! She's so cute. She looks like Fabian. So have you two, you know?

Nina: (Whispering) Amber! We haven't had much time. We do have a baby to take care of.

The girls walked out and went in the bedroom and sat on the bed.

Nina: (Normal voice) So how was the honeymoon? Did YOU have any fun?

Amber: Yes. We saw many sites and had many good moments.

Nina: I can't believe that I am asking this but is he good in bed?

Amber: Yes. I can prove it because I'm pregnant. 4 months.

Nina hugged Amber.

Nina: Congratulations.

Amber: Thanks. Now you, I saw you on Fashion Girlz. Is that true?

Nina: Yeah. That was my first role in months since Kaeleigh's birth.

Amber: First?

Nina: I want to do acting role or be a guest on a show. I just want to act.

Amber: Right. Well, have you called Lisa and asked her for role?

Nina: Yeah. She gave me Fashion Girlz.

Amber: Oh. Well, I'm sure that something will come up.

Nina: I hope. Until then, I must take care of Kaeleigh and learn on losing weight?

Amber: I saw Poppy and her boyfriend walking up. I think they are coming up here.

Then the doorbell rang. Nina got it and hugged her tall sister. She had a guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

Nina: How are you Poppy?

Poppy: I'm good. This is Marcus. He was at the wedding.

Nina: Hello Marcus. I'm Nina. I'm Poppy's sister.

Marcus: You're her sister?

Nina: Yes.

Marcus: I think I met your husband at Amber's wedding?

Nina: Yes.

Then Amber came down and hugged Marcus.

Amber: How are you?

Marcus: Good. How are you?

Amber: Wonderful. I better go. I have to go to the doctor's. Bye Nina.

Nina: Bye.

Amber left.

Poppy: So where is my little niece?

Nina: Upstairs napping. Now onto you two. How is your relationship?

Poppy: Great. We've been together for 4 months now.

Nina: Wow. Marcus, what do you have to say about the relationship?

Marcus: It's great and it's nice to meet everyone.

Poppy and Marcus enjoyed talking to Nina and then they left. Around 5:00, Kaeleigh woke up and started crying. Nina ran up and went in the nursery. Nina picked up Kaeleigh. Kaeleigh just kept on crying.

Nina: Shh. don't cry Kaeleigh. Don't cry. Mommy's here.

Nina understood that Kaeleigh was hungry. So Nina sat in the chair and started breastfeeding Kaeleigh. Soon she was done and burped Kaeleigh. Then she put Kaeleigh back in her crib when she was tired. Once Kaeleigh was asleep, Nina went to the bathroom to fix her top and fix her hair. She needed to lose weight.

NTC: I'm so tired. I have so much to do. I have to make sure my books on motherhood are good and ready for the publisher, check on new roles, breastfeed, and exercise and relax while my husband is at work. Is there anything else I have to do?

**Fabian**

FTC: I hope Nina is okay with taking care of Kaeleigh. I work hard to make sure everything is fine physically and financially. I hope everything is fine.

When Fabian got to his office, he sat down and twirled. Then he saw a picture of him and Nina by the beach before Amber's wedding. Nina was in her second trimester. He smiled. He thought about how Nina went from a high school crush, to girlfriend to wife to mom. He always wanted a family. He hoped maybe more kids would come along. So he decided to call her.

**Nina**

Nina was sleeping when her phone rang. She answered.

_Nina: Hello?_

_Fabian: Hi Neens._

_Nina: Hi baby. What's up?_

_Fabian: I was bored and decided to call you. How are you?_

_Nina: I'm tired. I had so much to do today. I had to make sure my books on motherhood are good and ready for the publisher, check on new roles, breastfeed, and exercise and relax_.

_Fabian: Oh. I'm sorry. You were resting, weren't you?_

_Nina: A little. I'm just worried._

_Fabian: About what?_

_Nina: Acting. I haven't had a role since Kaeleigh._

Then Kaeleigh started to whine. Nina collapsed on the pillow and Fabian started to chuckle.

_Nina: I have to go. Our child wants me. Come home soon. Love you._

_Fabian: Love you too. Bye and good luck._

Nina hung up and then Kaeleigh started to cry.

Nina: (To self) Okay Kaeleigh. I'm coming.

Nina walked in and picked up her baby girl. Turns out Kaeleigh pooped. Nina carried her over to the changing table and changed her. Then she carried Kaeleigh to the bedroom and they just lied on the bed and rested. Around 9:30 Fabian came home and saw his two girls asleep. He picked Kaeleigh up and put her in her crib that was in the room for some odd reason and moved Nina under the covers and changed and got in with her. She turned and sighed in her sleep. Fabian smiled and slept. Around 11:00, Kaeleigh started crying.

Nina: (Sleepily) Ugh. I'll get her. Fabian?

Fabian: Hi. You rest. I'll get her.

Fabian got up and picked up Kaeleigh. She calmed down in her father's arms. He hummed and he just rocked her. Soon Kaeleigh went back to sleep. He put her down and yawned and went back to sleep.


	24. Jara wedding planning

**Chapter 24: Jara wedding planning.**

MTC: Okay. Jerome and I have to meet with our planner. He proposed to me 4 months ago and soon I will be Mrs. Mara Clarke.

Jerome and Mara went to the planner.

Tanania: Hello.

Mara: Hello. I'm Mara.

Jerome: Jerome.

Tanania: I'm Tanania. So what is your budget?

Mara: Um, 25,000 pounds?

Tanania: This is fitting everything in?

Jerome: Yes. We want nothing fancy. Just a simple but elegant wedding that is for us.

Tanania: Okay. Well that won't be hard. Just leave me the list of everything you want and I will go over it and we can meet next Tuesday.

Mara: Okay. Great. Thanks.

Tanania: Of course.

Jerome and Mara left and Jerome said.

Jerome: Well, that went well. Are you on for visiting Nina?

Mara: Yeah.

Jerome drove him and Mara to Nina and Fabian's house. Fabian answered the door and let them in.

Jerome: How is Nina?

Fabian: I'll show you.

Fabian took them upstairs and opened the bedroom door. Nina was still asleep and it was 10:00 in the morning.

Fabian: (Whispers) I let her sleep.

Mara: (Whispers) Where's Kaeleigh?

Fabian: Sleeping. I'm just relaxing. Where did you guys come from?

Mara: Wedding planner.

Fabian: Oh. Congrats.

Jerome: Thanks.

Soon they left and went home.

Mara: So what do you feel like doing?

Jerome: I have an idea.

Jerome twirled Mara and kissed her. Mara kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. They took each other's clothes off and went in each other. Then they went to sleep.


	25. Amber's pregnant and Nina's sick

**Chapter 25: Alfie finds out Amber is pregnant and Nina's sickness.**

Alfie came home to find Amber eating pears and ice cream.

_Alfie's thoughts: What? Amber hates pears. Why would she mix them with ice cream? That's weird. Is she okay? Is she an alien?_

He ignored it and went over and kissed his wife's cheek.

Amber: Hi boo. How was work? Catch any good criminals?

Alfie: Yeah. It's all serious work catching criminals. Are you okay? You're eating pears and ice cream. You hate pears.

Amber: True but Victoria Beckham says that pears are good for your complexion. So, why not eat some pears.

Alfie: Well as long as you are okay. I'm just worried. You've been acting up since we came back from the honeymoon. How's Nina?

Amber: She's great but tired most of the time because of Kaeleigh.

Alfie: Mom problems?

Amber: Huh?

Alfie: You know. Does she have mom problems?

Amber: Like what?

Alfie: The usual. The crying and the feeding, the resting.

Amber: I don't know. I never asked her. She's trying to get acting roles.

Alfie: Oh. Okay.

Amber: I'll call her.

_Nina: (Groggily) Hello?_

_Amber: Hi Neens. How are you?_

_Nina: Tired. I've been up breastfeeding Kaeleigh and trying to sleep but I can't go to sleep._

_Amber: Oh, well what about Fabian? Can't he help with the changing and giving you rest?_

_Nina: Yeah but he has work and me. I have nothing to do. In fact I don't *Coughs and coughs again* Amber, I have to go. I don't really feel so good. Bye._

_Amber: Feel better Nina. Bye._

Amber hung up and called Fabian.

_Fabian: Hello? _

_Amber: Fabian. Nina's not feeling so good. _

_Fabian: How do you know?_

_Amber: I called her and then she started coughing and then she said she wasn't feeling so good._

_Fabian: I'll call her. Thanks Ambs._

Amber: Nina's not feeling well. Fabian is going to check on her. I'm worried.

Alfie: I'm sure she's fine.


	26. Peddie Proposal

**Chapter 26: Eddie proposes to Patricia**

ETC: Patricia and I have been together for a year and couple of months. I've been feeling connected to her like she changed me. I felt like I wanted her to be me. I wanted to marry her. I mean as crazy as it sounds, it makes sense to me.

Eddie blindfolded Patricia and carried her outside.

Patricia: Where are we going Eddie?

Eddie: Somewhere nice. I still won't tell you.

Patricia: Slimeball.

Eddie: Yacker.

Patricia: I love you.

Eddie: I love you.

Then they arrived. They were in a clearing. Patricia took off her blindfold and looked around.

Patricia: Eddie? Eddie? Where are you?

Eddie touched her shoulder and she screamed and saw that he was down on one knee. Tears appeared in her eyes. Tears were in Eddie's eyes too.

Eddie: Patricia. I love you so much and I want you to always be mine. You changed me into a better person. You're my Yacker. Will you marry me?

Patricia: Yes. Yes.

Eddie: Yes?

Patricia: Yes!

Eddie got up and picked up Patricia and spun her. She laughed and shrieked and then Eddie put her down and put the ring on her finger. Then he kissed her. She kissed back. They broke apart.

Patricia: I love you my Eddie Krueger.

Eddie: I love you my Yacker.


	27. Amber's pregnancy moments

**Chapter 27: Amber's pregnancy moments**

Amber had started her second trimester and she couldn't hold her food down. She was kneeling in the floor with her head over the toilet. When she stopped, she got up and flushed the toilet and washed out her mouth and went back to bed. She heard a knock and saw that it was her sister Miranda.

Miranda: Hi sis. How are you?

Amber: Sick. I'm so tired and I can't hold my food down in my stomach. I feel so bloated.

Miranda: That's called being pregnant. Does Alfie know?

Alfie: Does Alfie know what? Ambs, what's going on?

Amber: Okay. Alfie sit down.

Alfie sat next to Amber.

Amber: I'm pregnant. We're going to have a child of our own.

Alfie: (Shocked) R-really?

Amber: Yes. I hope you're not mad.

Alfie: No. I love you. *Hugs Amber* I love you so much.

Amber hugged back and closed her eyes in Alfie's shoulder.

Amber: I love you too. Thanks so- Uh oh.

Amber scrambled out of bed and ran to the bathroom and started to puke. Alfie came in and pulled her hair back.

Amber: This is going to be a long pregnancy.

Alfie: But I'll help every step of the way.

Amber: Thanks boo.

Amber got up and washed her mouth out and came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed. After a while, Miranda left and Alfie held Amber in his arms while they watched a movie. Around 4:30, Amber was asleep. Alfie smiled. This was the life he wanted.


	28. Jara Wedding

**Chapter 28: Mara and Jerome's wedding. **

_August 18~ _

MTC:After many months of planning, today was the day of my wedding to the man of my dreams. My life couldn't get happier. I mean Nina married Fabian and had her baby. Amber got married and is pregnant and Patricia is engaged. I wish my parents were here to see this but they are always busy. But I won't fret.

**5 hours later**

Nina came in wearing her strapless red knee length dress that had a gold sash around the stomach. Kaeleigh wore red top and yellow pants. She wore a yellow flower headband. Her hair was brushed and put into a ponytail at the top of her head. Mara wore a strapless with lace flowered covering and a white base underneath. It had an old sash around her waist. Her hair was put up into a ponytail wrapped around into a bun. She wore gold heels.

Nina: Wow. You look beautiful Mara.

Mara: Thanks. I just- *Sighs and faints in a chair.*

Nina: GUYS! Mara collapsed!

The girls arrived and started fanning Mara. She woke back up.

Mara: W-What happened?

Patricia: You passed out. Are you okay? You look worried.

Mara: Y-No. I called my parents. They told me that they would come but it's been 5 hours. Where are they?

Patricia: Mara. I'm sure that they'll come. If they don't then that's their fault that they didn't come to see you.

Mara: Yeah. That's true.

Then a knock was heard and the girls looked at the door. Amber said.

Amber: Who is it?

Mrs. Jaffrey: I'm here for my daughter Mara.

Mr. Jaffrey: I am too!

Mara wiped her tears and fixed her makeup. Nina went to open the door and let the two parents in. Mrs. Jaffrey hugged her daughter.

Mr. Jaffrey: What do I have to do to get a hug from my baby girl?

Mara ran out of her mother's arms into her father's arms. He hugged her.

Mr. Jaffrey: Congrats baby girl. I'm sorry that we weren't there for you but we are now. We love you.

Mara: I love you too.

Then it was time for the wedding to start. Kaeleigh was to stay with Mrs. Jaffrey. The bridesmaids walked out and then Mr. Jaffrey walked Mara down the aisle. She felt tears prick her eyes. She locked eyes with Jerome, feeling a deep love for him. Then her father kissed her cheek and gave her to Jerome. Then he sat. Nina stared at Fabian and he stared at her and smiled. She smiled and looked at Jerome and mouthed "Are you okay?" He nodded and gave her thumbs up.

Pastor: Friends, Family. We are gathered here to celebrate the joining of Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffrey. Mara, if you would like to say your vows, you may start.

Mara: Jerome, words can't describe my feeling for you. You saw me as someone else besides the smart girl. You showed me what it was like to have fun and enjoy myself. I love you so much that I promise before everyone to love only you and to stay by your side. I love you so much.

Jerome: Mara, past my heart and beyond my mind I will always love you. You opened my eyes to a better world. Nothing has prepared me for this moment. Standing here before you, your parents, my parents, everyone. I love you that I want you to be mine forever and I want to be yours. I-I-

Jerome could hardly continue because of the tears threatening to fall from his face. Mara wiped them away and said.

Mara: (Softly) It's alright. It's okay.

Jerome nodded and finished.

Jerome: I love you so much and promise to keep you in my heart and to honor you.

Pastor: After that wonderful display, there is nothing to say. You may kiss your bride.

Jerome leaned in and so did Mara and they kiss sealing the deal. It was a magical kiss. Everyone cheered. Then Jerome broke the kiss and smiled as he and Mara walked down the aisle together as Husband and Wife. Mara blew a kiss to her mother who was wiping her eyes. Fabian got Kaeleigh and he and Nina walked down the aisle. Jerome and Mara went off for pictures and Fabian and the guys and the girls went into another room and relaxed. Kaeleigh was babbling and Fabian was playing with her.

Fabian: She had fun.

For the rest of the wedding everyone had the greatest fun and then Eddie caught the garter and Patricia caught the bouquet. Mara was dancing with her father.

Mr. Jaffrey: I hope you will be happy darling?

Mara: I will. Jerome's a great guy then from what you remember. I'll be fine.

Mr. Jaffrey: I know you will. Then Jerome came up and Mr. Jaffrey passed Mara to him. Jerome danced with his wife. But then a disaster happened. Nina started coughing and then she collapsed. Fabian held her and shook her. Amber held Kaeleigh and walked her away from the scene. An ambulance came and Fabian got in with her.


	29. Nina's Sickness

**Chapter 29: Nina's sickness**

Fabian waited hours with his eyes closed and his hands together. He wished that Nina was okay. He wanted her to be okay. A nurse came to get him and took him to Nina's room. Her Room number was 68. He walked in and Nina smiled at him.

Nina: (Weakly) Hey Fabian.

Fabian: Hey.

He walked over and sat down by her bed and gripped her hand.

Fabian: How do you feel?

Nina: (Weakly) Tired. I've been feeling like this but I never did anything about it.

Fabian: Why didn't you?

Nina: (Weakly) I don't know. (Starts to cry) I'm- I'm scared Fabian. What if I'm not fine?

Fabian: (Starts to cry) Don't talk like that. You know why?

Fabian showed Nina his ring both engagement and wedding.

Fabian: These mean that we will stick by each other in sickness and health til deaths do us part. You are not going to die on me. I love you too much.

Nina: (Weakly and her tears fall) I love you too.

Fabian leaned in and kissed Nina with a passion that she kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and broke the kiss and hugged him. He said to her while hugging her.

Fabian: We're going to get through this. I promise.

Nina nodded. Then Fabian gripped her hand and then the doctor came in.

Doctor Denise: Hello Nina. Nothing is wrong with you. You just have after pregnancy sickness. **(Made up. After Pregnancy Sickness is made up)**

Fabian: What is that?

Doctor Denise: It's when you feel sick and faint and tired. It just happens because your body doesn't have the weight of a baby in you.

Nina: (Weakly) Is it fatal?

Doctor Denise: No. Just take some vitamins that I will prescribe to you and you should be fine.

Nina: Thanks.

Doctor Denise left and Fabian grinned. He turned to her.

Fabian: I told you that you'd be fine.

Nina: Yeah.

Soon Doctor Denise came back with a vitamin pill for Nina to take now and a bottle of her prescription. Her eyes widened.

NTC: Oh My God. *Laughs*

Doctor Denise: Okay. Just take this and you will be strong enough to leave.

Nina: Today?

Doctor Denise: No. We have to still run tests because maybe we found something and maybe we didn't.

Fabian: Nothing fatal I hope?

Doctor Denise: No. Nothing fatal. She'll just be here for a week so we can still check on her and make sure she's good.

Soon Nina took her pill. Fabian stroked her hand that had the rings on it.

Fabian: Remember our vows that we said?

Nina: Yes. Could you say yours again?

Fabian: I always carry it with me.

Fabian dug into his pocket and pulled out a paper. Nina gasped.

Nina: You keep your vows in your pocket?

Fabian: Every day. It gives me good luck. Nina, when I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman in all of my life. I never knew that I could meet someone as sweet and nice and adorable as you.

Nina started to cry and sniffles and wipes her eyes. Fabian looked at her and moved her hands.

Fabian: Why are you crying?

Nina: Because… just hearing those words remind me of our wedding. How we came together through this craziness. It just shows me how much you love me and *Cries* It just shows how much I love you.

Nina scooted over and Fabian sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She just cried into his chest. He rubbed her back and comforted her.

Fabian: Oh love. I love you too. I do. I do. *Chuckles*

Nina looked up and said.

Nina: (Confused) What are you laughing about?

Fabian: What I said. I said I do. Just like I said at our wedding.

Nina: I love you Fabian.

Fabian looked at her and smiled. He wiped her tears.

Fabian: I love you too.

Nina sniffled and hugged Fabian.

NTC: (Continues to wipes tears) This is so much to go through. I mean, having Kaeleigh was wonderful, getting married was wonderful. Being with Fabian has opened my eyes to a world where I'm not in high school anymore. I'm a grown woman with a family. I have so much to do and I know that Fabian will help me. There's just so much. I'm not that teenager anymore. I'm a mom.

FTC: I understand what Nina is going through. But we are going to get through everything life will throw at us. I mean we have a daughter who is going to grow up. Nina and I will get through this.

Nina started feeling sleepy. She yawned and Fabian laughed and started getting up.

Nina: (Sleepy) Where are you going?

Fabian: Home. I have to get Kaeleigh from Amber and tell the others that you are fine.

Nina: Y-Yeah.

Fabian kissed her forehead. She smiled.

Fabian: Love you.

Nina: Me too.

Fabian waved and left. Nina closed her eyes and slept.

**Fabian**

Fabian called Amber and asked her to bring his car. 20 minutes later she came and Alfie was behind her. She asked.

Amber: How is she?

Fabian: Okay. She's resting. She has to stay for a week.

Amber: Oh. Kaeleigh is in the back. I hope she feels better.

Fabian: She will, thanks.

Amber got in the car with Alfie and Alfie drove away. Fabian got in the car and looked back at his daughter who was asleep in her car seat. He turned back around and drove to the house. When he arrived, he turned off the car and grabbed Kaeleigh and closed the car door and unlocked the front door of the house and walked in and closed the door. He took Kaeleigh up to her nursery and changed her and put her in her pajamas and put her in her crib. Then he left and went in his and Nina's room and changed and climbed into bed.


	30. Amber's Pregnancy, Nina in the hospital

**Chapter 30: Amber's pregnancy moments and Nina in the hospital.**

_Morning sickness_

Amber was just lying on her and Alfie's bed on her I-Pad. Then she had to puke. She got up and ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. She coughed and calmed down. Then she got up and crawled back into bed. She felt sick.

ATC: Oh my god. I feel horrible. Ugh.

_Alfie: Alfie Lewis._

_Amber: Hi boo._

_Alfie: Amber! Are you okay? You don't sound so good._

_Amber: I puked today. _

_Alfie: Oh. Well I got you some ginger tea so you can calm down the puking. _

_Amber: Aww. Thanks boo. How are you?_

_Alfie: Fine. Ready to catch some criminals. Oh, I have to go. Love you._

_Amber: Okay._

Alfie hung up and so did Amber. She got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing the ginger tea. She made her some and made herself breakfast and walked back to the bedroom and turned on cartoons and ate.

**3 hours later**

**Nina at the hospital**

NTC: Oh my god. I have nothing to do. I can't see Kaeleigh because she is at home. I can't see Fabian because he's at work at the children's hospital and I can't leave because I'm being examined. It feels like I am a project.

Then Fabian came in with Kaeleigh. Nina gasped.

Nina: Oh my god. What are you doing here?

Fabian: I got the week off so I thought I'd spend it with you and I suspected that you missed your daughter so here she is.

Nina: Kaeleigh!

Fabian brought her over and Nina took her daughter and smoothed her hair. Kaeleigh cooed in her mother's arms. Nina smiled and held Kaeleigh's hand.

NTC: Seeing Kaeleigh is the best feeling in the world. (Tears) I mean she is just so cute and brings me so much happiness and love. She shows me how much I love her and Fabian. Fabian…Fabian is the best husband anyone could have. He just loves me so much.

Fabian: Nina.

She looked at him and smiled.

Nina: I'm so bored here. I have literally nothing to do.

Fabian: Really?

Nina: Yeah. I miss you and Kaeleigh.

Fabian: Well I got you something.

Fabian pulls out a box and opens it. A silver locket with her and Fabian's picture and Kaeleigh's in the other side.

Nina: It's so beautiful. Can you put it on for me?

Nina turned and Fabian put it on and clasped it. Nina smiled and gave Fabian a kiss. He kissed back and then he looked down at his daughter.


	31. Fabian's Birthday

**Chapter 31: Fabian's Birthday**

_Few weeks earlier: Nina was told through another test that she was pregnant. She started to cry happy tears because she was so glad. She didn't tell Fabian when she was allowed to go home because she wanted to surprise him._

**6:00 pm, 2 hours before the party.**

Nina decided to wear a blue floor length A-line dress. She pinned back some of her hair at the front of her head. She wanted to make sure Fabian had the best birthday ever. She was waiting for him to come home. She got a text from Amber who was in the second stage of her first trimester.

_To Neens: Did Fabian come yet?_

_To Amber: No. I'm still waiting. Is the place set up?_

_To Neens: Yeah. Everything is set. Now we need Fabian. _

A door was heard and Nina heard Fabian's voice.

_To Amber: I have to go. He's here and we should be there soon. Bye._

_To Neens: Bye._

Nina turned as the door knob turned and the door opened. In came Fabian, Nina smiled.

Fabian: Woah. What's the occasion? Our anniversary isn't for another few months.

Nina: I know.

Fabian: Where's Kaeleigh?

Nina: Amber. (Whispers seductively in Fabian's ear) You know…you haven't fulfilled that promise you made.

Fabian: (Shivers in good way) W-what promise?

Nina: (Whispers) The one about being in each other as much as we want.

Fabian spun Nina around so she faced him. He said with a shimmer in his eyes.

Fabian: I remember but you must change first. We wouldn't want to mess up your dress.

Nina giggled and went in the bathroom and took off her dress and wore just her undergarments. She took her hair out and then she walked out. Fabian was just in his boxers. His eyes were filled with lust.

Nina: I'm ready.

Fabian: Okay.

Fabian kissed Nina and she kissed back and they continued to kiss. Fabian grazed the bottom of Nina's lip with his tongue. She granted him access. Then he broke the kiss and picked up Nina and placed her on the bed and climbed on top of him. She looked at the clock. It was 6:20. Fabian's party was at 7:00. She didn't care right now. Then Fabian was out of breath so it was time for Nina to make a move. She wrapped her legs around Fabian's waist and slipped off his boxers with her feet. He laughed and then he went in her.

Fabian: SAY MY NAME!

Nina: Fabian.

Fabian: LOUDER!

Nina: FABIAN!

Fabian: MORE!

Nina: FABIAN! FABIAN! Fabian! Ohhhh! Fabian! I love you!

Fabian: (Still in her) I…do…too.

Nina looked at the clock. It was 6:40. It was almost time for the party. She moaned as Fabian went out and lied next to her. She was so sweaty from the sex. She started to calm down and Fabian smiled.

Nina: (Clears throat) I have one more surprise for you but we have to clean off and then I'll take you.

Fabian: (Kisses her hand) Can I come with you to the shower?

Nina: Yes.

Both of them got in and instead of cleaning their selves they made out. Then they got out and dried off and put their clothes on and left out. Nina drove Fabian to a big field. Then he blindfolded him.

Fabian: What is this?

Nina: Part of the surprise.

Fabian walked quietly and then Nina arrived.

Nina: Wait. Wait. Okay guys; turn the music and lights on.

Once everything was on, Nina removed the blindfold. Fabian gasped.

Fabian: Guys! You didn't have to do this.

Patricia: Well we did. Happy 27th birthday Fabian

Fabian: Thanks.

Everyone partied and during the dancing, Fabian swerved his body against Nina's. She held on and turned so her back was on his chest and she swerved with him. She smiled and then he spun and dipped her.

Nina: Happy Birthday love.

Fabian: Thank you. I love you.

Nina: I do too.

Then it was time to open gifts. Fabian sat in the chair at the table.

Amber— Guitar Strap signed by Mark Johns

Alfie— I love music T-Shirt

Mara—Science book on solar system

Jerome—Prank Book

Eddie—Brad Kavanagh Poster

Patricia—I love my wife T-Shirt

Kaeleigh—Drawing of Fabian, Nina and the whole family

Then the time came for Nina's gift. She got ready.

Fabian: So where's my gift?

Nina: Here.

Nina passed a box to Fabian but it was empty except for a note. He read it out loud.

_Dear Fabian, SURPRISE! My gift is not wrapped or covered or can be bought in a store. My 'gift' is inside of me. _

Fabian: What?

Nina: Fabian. We're having another baby.

Fabian: What?

Everyone cheered.

Jerome: Break out the champagne! Bets! Bets! Anyone?

Amber: 10 dollars

Alfie: 10 dollars

Patricia: 20 dollars

Eddie: 30 dollars

Mara: 15 dollars

Jerome: Now me myself will bet 50 dollars.

Nina: Wait! What are you betting for?

Jerome: What your next baby will be.

Fabian: What?

Alfie: I won 35 dollars from your first kid. I split that with Amber.

Mara: I got 40.

Fabian: Wait so all of you at some point bet that our first child would be a girl?

Alfie: Yes.

Nina: Write me down for 25.

Fabian: Same.


	32. Christmas EvePart 1

**Chapter 32: Christmas Eve- Part 1**

_December 25__th_

_Nina is in her second trimester and Amber is in her third. Kaeleigh is 6 to 9 months. _

Everyone decided to meet up at Anubis House. Nina and Fabian arrived. They walked in and Kaeleigh gasped. Nina rubbed her belly. She recently found out that she was having a son.

Nina: There are so many memories here.

Fabian: Yeah. Remember when you first came? You walked through that door and introduced yourself.

They looked and a flashback happened.

_Flashback_

_Freshmen year_

_Nina walked in and everyone looked at her._

_Nina: Hi. I'm Nina from America._

Nina blinked and smiled.

Nina: Yeah. I remember. How about our first food fight?

Fabian: (Laughs) Oh yeah. Then Patricia dumped water on you.

Nina: (Chuckles) Yeah.

Soon Patricia and Eddie came. Patricia hugged Nina and Eddie said hello to Fabian. Then Mara and Jerome came in.

Jerome: Merry Christmas everyone.

Mara: and spread good cheer all around.

Nina: Hey Guys.

Then Amber and Alfie came in and Poppy and Marcus.

Poppy: Hi everyone.

Nina: Hey Pops. Hi Marcus.

Marcus hugs her.

Marcus: How are you?

Nina: I'm great.

After everyone arrived and talked, Trudy showed up and hugged everyone.

Trudy: How are you all?

They all said that they were fine.

Trudy: Well, the rooms are Nina and Fabian and Kaeleigh, Alfie and Amber, Patricia and Eddie and Mara and Jerome. The rules are no loud rough housing. That's it.

Nina: Where will the rooms be?

Trudy: Well you and Fabian and Kaeleigh will be in Fabian and Eddie's old room, Alfie and Amber will be in the room next to them and Mara and Jerome will be upstairs in Patricia and Mara and Joy's old room.

Everyone looked down and Nina wrapped her arms around Kaeleigh and her belly.

Trudy: What's wrong?

Fabian: Um, Joy tried to kill Nina and Kaeleigh.

Trudy: (Gasps) Oh my. That explains why she isn't here.

Jerome: (Spiteful) We don't really use that witch's name.

Mara comforted her husband.

Mara: Hey let's not let that accident drop our Christmas spirit. We have much to do like unpack and get out the Christmas stuff and set up the house.

Everyone agreed. Eddie and Jerome went out with axes to find a perfect tree. Fabian and Alfie and Marcus went into the attic and grabbed all of the boxes labeled Christmas. Nina and Amber would set things up from the boxes and Kaeleigh was just playing in her play crib set up by Trudy.

**Eddie and Jerome**

Jerome drove to a tree farm and found the perfect tree.

Jerome: Eddie, you chop first.

Eddie: No. I'm saving my strength. You go ahead.

Jerome: No you start.

Eddie: You.

Jerome: You.

Eddie: I'm saving my strength.

Jerome: Saving my strength my ass. Get over here and help me.

Eddie: Fine.

The guys chopped and then picked it up and tied it to the back of the truck and drove off. 15 minutes later, the tree was looking like it was going to fall off. Eddie saw this.

Eddie: Uh Jerome?

Jerome: What?

Eddie: The tree.

Eddie looked back and Jerome looked from the rear-view mirror. The ropes snapped and the tree slipped off and fell into the road.

Jerome and Eddie: NOOOOOOO!

Jerome pulled over and cars swerved away from the tree. Jerome tried to pull the tree out of the way. Eddie helped and then through the dragging, some of the tree was scraped off leaving the top with only branches. Jerome banged his head against the car hood. He banged his fists.

Jerome: Dammit. Dammit.

Eddie: Maybe we can go back and get another tree?

Jerome: That seems fair.

They drove back and got another tree and triple tied it to the truck. Then they drove to the house.

**At the house**

Nina and Amber were told to rest. They sat down and talked.

Amber: So when do you think Kaeleigh will talk?

Nina: Soon I hope. I'm sure she'll say something. Poppy, you keep staring at Marcus. Are you okay?

Poppy: Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. I just love him.

Marcus: I love you too Poplins.

Amber: Poplins?

Poppy: A nickname he gives me.

Nina: Oh. Where are Eddie and Jerome with the tree?

**Eddie and Jerome**

They arrived to see the house decorated and it was starting to snow. They dragged the tree in carefully.

Fabian: There you guys are. The girls were so worried.

Eddie: We lost of first tree and got another.

Fabian: Oh.

The guys dragged the tree in and set it up. Then everyone helped decorate it and hang stockings up. Trudy stoked the fire in the fireplace. Once everything was set up, everyone relaxed. Fabian was playing with Kaeleigh. He was trying to get her to talk or at least say something. He gave up and sat next Nina. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and let her lay her head on his chest. She was watching Bratz.

Fabian: Oh no. My little sister loves this.

Nina: Who? Eva?

Fabian: Yeah. She loves Yasmin.

Nina: That's my favorite Bratz.

Soon after a while, everyone went to bed. Fabian picked Kaeleigh up and carried her to bed. Nina came out of the bathroom in a pink maternity top and bottoms. She saw Fabian put Kaeleigh carefully in her crib. She smiled. Then Fabian turned and Nina got in bed and Fabian did too. Nina kissed Fabian and he kissed her back. Then he kissed her belly.

Fabian: (To Nina's belly) Goodnight buddy.

FTC: Okay. So far my life is great. I have a wonderful wife, a beautiful daughter and I'm going to have a son. This gets better and better.

**Amber and Alfie**

Amber woke up. She couldn't sleep. Alfie was asleep. She turned and sighed.

Alfie: (Mumbles) What's wrong?

Amber: I can't sleep. Our baby is keeping me up. Can you hum to me?

Alfie: Yeah.

Alfie held Amber and hummed to her a soft tune. She soon blinked her eyes and then she was asleep and so was Alfie.

**The next morning**

Everyone walked out and met at the table for breakfast.

Jerome: So what do we do today?

Amber: Guys! It's snowing outside!

They all went to the window and saw snow.

Amber: Present shopping. We should go present shopping.

Alfie: Sounds great.

After breakfast which both Nina and Amber threw back up, everyone got up and got dressed. The girls were wrapped up pretty good. They all drove to the shopping center and went to different shops for presents. They would meet at the fountain that spurts multi-colored water.

**Hours later**

They met up and went home.

Kaeleigh: (Softly) Snow

Nina: Did you hear something?

Fabian: No. What?

Nina: N-Nothing. I thought maybe Kaeleigh said something.

Fabian: I'm sure she did.

The drive home was okay and Nina got Kaeleigh and walked in the house. She put Kaeleigh in her play pen and walked into her and Fabian's room and pulled out her gifts and started wrapping. When she was done, she felt tired. She yawned and put all of the presents in the closet and hid them well and climbed into bed. Soon she was asleep. Fabian knocked and came in and stopped at the doorway. Nina was asleep with one hand on her belly. He came over and moved some of her hair back and kissed her cheek. She just shifted and continued to sleep. He left the room and played with his daughter. He was shaking a rattle. But Kaeleigh still looked sad.

Fabian: What's wrong Kaeleigh?

Kaeleigh: (Softly) Mama.

Fabian: What?

Kaeleigh: Mama. Mama.

Fabian gasped and picked Kaeleigh up.

Kaeleigh: Papa. Papa.

Fabian kissed her cheek and the others clapped. A door opened and Nina came out.

Nina: What's going on?

Fabian: Kaeleigh said her first word.

Kaeleigh: Mama.

Nina clapped and reached out for Kaeleigh. Fabian passed Kaeleigh to Nina.

Nina: Oh. You're so smart.

Kaeleigh: Snow! Snow!

Everyone agreed and got ready and wrapped up. Nina and Amber were allowed to go out but only for half an hour. Kaeleigh stepped into the snow and squealed and jumped. Everyone smiled and laughed. Then a snowball fight broke out. Then Nina and Amber were feeling cold. Fabian and Alfie took them in. They unzipped from their coats and sat near the fire.

Fabian: Everything okay?

Nina: Yeah. Come sit.

Fabian sat next to Nina and Alfie sat next to Amber.

Nina: Amber, did you find out what you were having?

Amber: Oh Yeah! I'm having a boy. You?

Nina: Boy.

Fabian: Yes. Now we have one of each.

Mara came in and brought Kaeleigh.

Mara: She fell and got a scrap on her arm. I'll clean it.

Kaeleigh: Ow.

Nina looked and there was a small scrape on Kaeleigh's leg.

Nina: Mara. What was it?

Mara: She fell and scraped her leg. She'll be fine.

Mara placed the medicine on and Kaeleigh started to cry. Nina calmed her.

Nina: Oh no. Don't cry. Don't cry. She's almost done.

When Mara was done, she added a Band-Aid and then kissed it. Kaeleigh sniffled and calmed down.

Nina: All better.

Kaeleigh: Yay.

Nina hugged her and then set her down. Kaeleigh walked over to Fabian and placed her hand on his.

Kaeleigh: Papa.

Fabian smiled and picked up Kaeleigh and started ticking her. She laughed and giggled. Nina smiled and then Fabian stopped and then Bratz came on. Kaeleigh sat down and watched.

Nina: Looks like we lost our daughter to Bratz.


	33. Christmas morning, remembering old times

**Chapter 33: Christmas morning and remembering of old times. **

_Christmas Eve morning._

Everyone woke up when Poppy was running around waking everyone up.

**Nina and Fabian**

Fabian looked over and saw that Nina looked horrible.

Fabian: Love. Are you okay? Nina?

Nina: Yeah. Just a bad dream. *Kisses his cheek* Good morning.

Fabian: Good morning to you. How is Austin?

Nina: Austin?

Fabian: Yeah. Our son. I thought of the name last night because of your cousin Austin.

Nina: Oh yeah. I love the name.

Fabian: We better get up.

Nina moved the covers and swung her legs carefully and started to get up. She grabbed her robe and put it on. Fabian put his on and they walked out. Everyone met in the common room and sat in the circle.

Poppy: Okay. Let's start.

After the gift giving, Kaeleigh crawled over and sat in Jerome's lap.

Nina and the girls: Aww!

Jerome: Shut it.

Jerome picked up Kaeleigh and held her.

Kaeleigh: Rome.

Everyone laughed and then watched a movie until Trudy was finished making breakfast. When she was done, she introduced blueberry pancakes, orange juice, waffles and fruit.

Nina: Wow. Trudy. I missed your cooking so much.

Mara: Yeah.

Everyone ate and smiled and laughed. Nina was careful to eat certain things. After breakfast, Nina said.

Nina: I'm going to take a look around.

Nina got up and went upstairs. She looked at what used to be Victor's room but was empty. She remembered all the times she walked in. Then she walked out to the girls' hallway. She remembered all the trips up to the attic with Fabian and then the others. She walked up to the attic door. It was unlocked and she turned the knob and walked upstairs. She walked into the attic and looked around. She remembered her and Fabian's first "date" up here.

_Flashback: Second year_

_Fabian and Nina were sitting on a blanket, talking, holding hands. Nina smiled._

_End of Flashback_

From downstairs, Nina heard Fabian call her.

Fabian: (Distant) Nina! Where are you?

Nina: I'm here!

She heard footsteps but then she saw the picture of Sarah. She saw Fabian stand next to her.

Nina: I miss her Fabian.

Fabian: I sure she does too.

Nina turned to Fabian and he smiled.

Fabian: Everything will be fine.

Nina hugged him and he hugged back. Then they went back downstairs. Kaeleigh crawled over and hugged her leg. Nina smiled and Fabian picked Kaeleigh up and held her. Then everyone relaxed and listened to music.


	34. Amber has her baby

**Ever, Ever After Chapter 34: Amber has her baby.**

Amber was just relaxing in bed when she felt a pain and wetness. She screamed for Alfie and he came.

Alfie: What's wrong?

Amber: I'm going into labor.

Alfie helped Amber up and took her out to their car and drove her to the hospital. He called everyone and told them that Amber was having her baby and that he needed them to get to the hospital and meet him there.

**At the Hospital**

Amber was taken to a room and placed on the bed. She was trying to calm down. The nurse instructed her to just calm down a take deep breaths. Suddenly, Amber heard knocking on the door.

Amber: Come…In…

Alfie: Hey are you okay?

Amber: WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT QUESTION I'M INLABOR HERE!

Alfie: Sorry

Amber: SHUT UP!

Alfie: Look I know you're in pain so I'm gonna ignore whatever you say.

Amber: Oh god this hurts! Where is the doctor?

Alfie: Ambs just breathe. Breathe.

Amber took in deep breaths and calmed down.  
Alfie: There you go no stress.

Amber: Yeah. Yeah.

After a couple minutes a doctor came in with the nurse saying that the baby will be born within an hour. Amber of course didn't take the news to well.

Doctor: We'll just prep this gentleman here for the birthing of the baby.

Amber: All…right..

Alfie and the doctor walked out 0f the room when Amber heard another knocking.

Amber: God more. COME IN!

Nina: Amber I am so proud that you're gonna be a mother.

Amber: Thanks Neens

Nina: So what are you gonna name the baby.  
Amber: I don't know.

Nina: Well good luck.

Amber: Thanks.

Nina left and then came in Alfie.

Alfie wore some scrubs that said I'm the daddy.

Amber: Awww Thanks Al- OOO!

Alfie: What's wrong?

Amber: It's….Coming…

Alfie: Now?

Amber: NOW!

Alfie rushed out to go find the doctor and tell him that Amber's having the baby right now.

The doctor rushed into Amber's room with her screaming her head off.

Doctor: Okay just push.

Amber: UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alfie: Come on Ambs just push.

Amber: UGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! ALFIE WHEN I'M DONE I'M GONNA KILL YOU! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Doctor: I can see the head just push a little harder.

Amber pushed 2 more times until the baby was out.

Doctor: It's a boy!

Alfie: So what do you want to name the baby?

Amber: I don't know you name it. Wait scratch that. How about Aiden?

Alfie: Aiden Lewis, I like it.

Amber: I knew you would.


	35. New Years Eve

**Chapter 35: New Year's Eve.**

NTC: Oh my god. It's New Year's Eve! There is so much to do.

After everything was set up, Alfie was playing with Kaeleigh when he yelped. Kaeleigh was in that time of teething.

Mara: What happened?

Alfie: She bit me.

Fabian walked over and carefully picked up Kaeleigh. Kaeleigh whimpered.

Fabian: What's wrong my princess? Are your gums hurting again?

Fabian looked in and saw something 2 white spots emerging from her gums.

Fabian: Would you look at that?

Everyone came over and saw the spots.

Nina: She's getting her teeth in.

Everyone cheered and Mara said.

Mara: This is a great holiday.

Amber: Yeah. This was so fun. Right Aidan?

Amber was feeding her son Aidan breast milk in a bottle. Then Kaeleigh started to rub her gums with her fingers. Nina pulled them away.

Nina: No. No. Don't rub your gums. Fabian, can I have the medicine

Fabian passed her the gum medicine and Nina squeezed a little on her pinkie and placed the cold clear jell on Kaeleigh's gums. Then she calmed down and Fabian tickled her belly. Everyone went back to resting. Nina especially needed to rest. She was in her third trimester and need to rest. She said.

Nina: I forgot that I need to go to my appointment like in 5 minutes.

Fabian: I'll take you.

Fabian grabbed her coat and his and put it on and they left out and drove to the clinic. Nina was able to see the doctor.

Doctor Anya: How are you Nina?

Nina: Okay. I've been doing everything right and I'm hoping this baby will be okay.

Doctor Anya: Is she telling the truth Mr. Rutter?

Fabian: Oh yes. I've been making sure she ate the right foods and resting.

Doctor Anya: Good. All right, let's check on the baby.

Nina laid back and let the doctor put the gel on her belly. Fabian squeezed her hand and she smiled and looked at the screen. Her son was okay. He looked healthy.

Doctor Anya: There he is.

Fabian: Hi buddy. Hi.

The head turned and looked as though he was looking at Fabian.

Doctor Anya: Looks like he trying to look at his father.

Fabian laughed and grinned. Then the doctor turned off the machine and removed the gel and turned on the light. She went to print the sonograms.

Fabian: He looks so beautiful.

Nina: Well, let's hope he comes out looking like his handsome and wonderful loving father.

Fabian smiled and kissed Nina. She kissed back and then they separated. Doctor Anya gave them the sonogram and they left to go to Anubis House.

**Hours later**

Everyone was ready for New Year's Eve. They were watching the countdown and the celebration. 17 minutes later came the ball dropping and that would mean that at 12:00, midnight, you had to kiss someone to receive good luck. 10 minutes later everyone started counting

Everyone: 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!

Fabian kissed Nina, her belly and Kaeleigh. Mara kissed Jerome, who kissed back. Amber kissed Alfie and Aidan and Eddie kissed Patricia, who kissed back and Poppy kissed Daniel. Afterwards, everyone relaxed and soon went to sleep so they could travel back to their homes.


	36. Nina has Austin Riley Rutter

**Chapter 36: Nina has Austin Riley Rutter**

**Months later at the Rutter house: 10:00 at night.**

Nina was sleeping on Fabian's chest while he held her and then she felt a pop and wetness. She gasped and groaned. Fabian woke up and saw her in pain. He picked her up and carried her to their car and drove to the hospital. She was able to get a room and they gave her a drug to calm her down since she wasn't ready to give birth yet. Fabian had to video tape her.

_Nina: So, I guess that it was a false alarm so anyway the baby is fine. _

_Fabian: Yay!_

_Nina: *laughs* Yes! He's okay. _

Fabian turned off the camera and smiled.

Nina: Well someone looks ready to have a son.

Fabian: Yeah. It's because there will be so many things to do with him. But I promise to protect him, you and Kaeleigh.

Fabian picked up his daughter and hugged her. She was still asleep in the chair. Amber came in and hugged Nina.

Amber: How are you?

Nina: Okay. It was a false alarm.

Amber: Oh. Okay. Well do you want me to take Kaeleigh?

Nina: Yeah. I don't want her here when I give birth.

After Amber took Kaeleigh, Nina felt a contraction and Fabian sat next to her and held her hand. She smiled and breathed.

Fabian: You're gonna be just fine. I promise and you will too Austin.

Fabian kissed Nina's belly and then he kissed Nina's lips. His lips lingered on her's and Nina wrapped her arms around his neck. Then they broke apart and pressed foreheads. Nina closed her eyes and opened them. A tear fell from her eye and Fabian wiped it away.

Nina: I'm scared Fabian.

Fabian: You'll be fine. You've pushed out a baby before.

Nina: I know. But if I don't make it-

Fabian put his finger on Nina's lips silencing the very sentence that would break his heart.

Fabian: Don't. You'll make it and I'll be right here. I promise. I won't leave.

Nina nodded and Fabian removed his finger. He lied next to her and held her. Soon it was time for her birth. Fabian sat in the chair next to her and held it while she went through the contractions. The doctor came in and Nina breathed in and out. When she was told to do puny pushes to get the baby out, each contraction was stronger than last.

Nina: AHHH! UGH! OOOOO!

Fabian: You're doing wonderful Neens.

Doctor Denise: Yes very well. He's very visible. Just a little more pushing and that will do.

Nina: UGH! I HATE THISS!

Nina's head flopped back and Fabian gripped her hand and stroked her hair. She felt tears go down her face. He wiped them away. Nina groaned and then was told to push. She pushed with all of her might. She was really tired.

Nina: I can't do it! *Cries* I can't.

Fabian: Nina, listen to me. You're gonna make it. I promise. You can do it. Never tell yourself that you can't.

Nina: Okay!

**4 hours later**

A cry rang out at 5:00 in the morning. Nina smiled and Fabian grinned.

Nurse: Here's your beautiful baby boy.

Nina held him and grinned.

NTC: I'm gonna say this again. I just love my life. It gives me the best feeling in the world. I mean I got married, I had a daughter, my 2 worst enemies are gone and I now have a son. I love my family and always will. It's just the best feeling to be surrounded by people that love you as much as you love yourself.

Fabian dried Nina's tears and as the doctor and the nurse finished cleaning Nina up they left and Fabian turned on the camera.

_Fabian: Here is our beautiful baby boy named Austin Riley Rutter. Say hi Nina._

_Nina: Hi! He's so cute._

_(Austin whines and cries a little more)_

_Nina: No. Shh._

_Austin squirmed in his blanket and still had his eyes closed. The nurse came in with a bed and Nina put Austin in. _

The nurse said she was gonna take Austin to get some clothes and that she would be back. She left and Nina lied back and looked at Fabian.

Nina: Fabian?

Fabian: Yeah?

Nina: You're a good father.

Fabian smiled and leaned in.

Fabian: Really?

Nina: Yes. Our children are gonna love you so much.

Fabian: Not as much as their beautiful mother.

Fabian held Nina's hand and intertwined them and stared into Nina's eyes.

Nina: You mean that?

Fabian: I do. I love you so much.

Nina: I do too.


	37. Marcus proposes to Poppy

**Chapter 37: Marcus proposes to Poppy.**

Poppy: Marcus where are we going?

Marcus: Somewhere beautiful and amazing for a girl like you.

Marcus had his covering Poppy's eyes. He truly loved her so much that he wanted to marry her. He led her to this beautiful flower covered hill and stopped her and removed his hands and pulled the ring out and got down on one knee. As soon as Poppy turned around she gasped and tears appeared.

Marcus: Poppy Clarke…You are the light of my life and I love you. Will you marry me?

Poppy wiped her eyes of her tears and said.

Poppy: Yes. YES! Yes!

Marcus got up and kissed her and spun her around. He placed the ring on her finger and then they fell softly down the hill and rolled. Poppy was laughing and when they reached the bottom, Poppy was lying on the grass and Marcus was over her. She laughed and smiled. Then he helped her up and she looked at her ring.

Poppy: It's beautiful.

Marcus: A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl.

Poppy looked at him and Marcus removed a leaf from her hair. He leaned in and kissed Poppy with such a passion that she loved it.

PTC: Oh my god. This is not happening. I'm having a freak out session right now. I'm getting married!


End file.
